


Lady Serpent || Sweet Pea Fanfic

by medusannette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Sweet Pea x OC - Freeform, riverdale fanfiction, riverdale x oc, southside serpents, sweet pea fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusannette/pseuds/medusannette
Summary: The pretty face with an ugly soul and a dark past is the story of Rhiannon Marie Jones. As cliché as her story sounds, these simple words speak for themselves. Rhiannon is nothing but beauty and radiates everything a man wishes he had and everything a woman wishes she could be. She is the proud daughter of Serpent King, FP Jones, and twin sister to Riverdale High’s lone wolf, Jughead Jones. Everyone sees her as the devil with the face of an angel but not many know the real reason behind her sinister front. Clad in a Southside Serpent leather jacket she’s a Serpent Princess who will do anything for family. She may have a badass character and a cool demeanor, but she’s easily driven by emotion that can easily turn into her downfall. She unexpectedly left Riverdale due to her mother’s lack of commitment and hypocrisy, forcing her to leave everything she loved and cared about behind. She’s finally back but it’s not for a family reunion. She happens to stumble upon Sweet Pea the night of her arrival and finds herself liking him in ways that she herself couldn’t explain. Lady Serpent has no time to think about boys or drama but she can’t help to strain her new feelings for a certain Serpent boy who’s caught her attention.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), sweet pea/Rhiannon Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> _Please excuse any grammar mistakes or misspelling in advance! Hope you enjoy the read!_
> 
> _Disclaimer: The show & the characters-- except for Rhiannon & other characters I make up-- themselves I do not own. Everything is owned by Roberto & The CW. I will be using the lines that are said on the show mixed with my own content._
> 
> _This story will have content based from S1 & S2_

**Ten Years Ago**

**»»»»»»**

_I went down the hall and into the kitchen to grab an ice pack for the cuts and bruises I had earned from earlier._

_All week I had been running around with daddy. He was helping me go through the initiation ceremony to become a Southside Serpent._

_I was excited and nervous at first because I didn't know what I was getting into and what was going to happen._

_It turned out to be a piece of cake because it was what I wanted. I wanted this._

_Tonight was The Gauntlet and daddy kept me from doing it because he didn't want to see his little girl get hurt. He did, however, let me get to beat up the other kid Serpents. That included my best friends._

_I giggled at remembering the faces they made when daddy gave me a free pass. I giggled more when they heard I got to square it out with them._

_We were only seven years old and I was a fresh Southside Serpent._

_It was late at night when I went into the kitchen. There were voices from a distance and I carefully crept behind a wall._

_When I got closer, I peered over to see it was mommy and daddy. They were fighting again and they were trying to be quiet. It wasn't working._

_"Seriously FP? First the constriction job and now you're putting your own children through the same life you were forced into? Rhiannon is just a child for christ sake!" Mommy let out frustrated._

_Daddy was drinking again. I furrowed my brows with worry._

_Daddy had gotten fired from Fred's Construction Company due to him always getting into trouble with the law and with the Serpents._

_I didn't hold anything against Mr. Andrews. I adored him._

_He was a great man and an amazing father. He always did what was right and he was also daddy's best friend._

_Ever since daddy's been off work, we've been living off mommy's savings. She hasn't worked in a very long time but she somehow managed to get money to pay for our little house on the edge of the Northside._

_"I'll get another job." Daddy simply said. He was unbothered by mommy's worry._   
_"Doing what?" She scoffed._   
_"Hauling weed? Hard drugs?" She went on._

_I was scared at hearing her words._

_I felt my fingernails dig into the palms of my hands, feeling the sting shoot up both my arms._

_"What about Jughead and Jellybean?" He took another swig at his bottle._   
_"Those three have Serpent blood in them. This is their legacy." Daddy replied._

_Mommy shook her head and ran her hands through her dark hair. She couldn't believe what she just heard._

_"Legacy? Jellybean is just two years old. She's a baby! They're all children Forsythe!" Mommy let out again._   
_"Gladys!" He groaned in annoyance, sluggishly rubbing his forehead with his calloused fingers._

_I tensed at their argument._

_Didn't mommy understand that I was doing this for family? What if being a Southside Serpent will help us get out of these horrible living conditions?_

_"You knew what you were getting into. You knew what you were risking since the day I put a ring on your finger! I don't know what else to tell you." Daddy said harshly._

_She was hurt by his words. Her honey-colored brown eyes were glossy and full of sadness._

_She knew daddy was right but she also knew that everything could have been different. She knew that our lives could have been much better if he only did what he was supposed to do._

_I decided to come into view before things got any worse than they already were. The last thing I wanted was to see mommy cry._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Why is there so much yelling?" I let out softly, pretending to yawn and rub the tiredness from my eyes._

_They both went frigid and collected themselves._

_"Sorry if we woke you, sweetheart. Mommy and daddy were being silly. Don't worry, let's go back to bed." Mommy said, clearing her throat and coming to walk towards me. She pat the top of my head and kissed it._

_"Come on, Juggie and Jellybelly are waiting for you." She cupped my cheeks and looked down at me. She looked like she was planning something and I was curious. She smiled lightly before walking away._

_"Come here for a minute, sweetheart." Daddy called for me now. He motioned for me to come as he set his bottle down._

_I lit up and ran to him with open arms. He chuckled as he picked me up and sat me on his lap._

_"You know I love you more than anything in this world. You, Jughead and Jellybelly." He said. I nodded with a smile. He moved my small black hair to the side before kissing my forehead._

_"I'm so proud of you for today. You were such a big and strong girl." I played with my feet shyly._   
_"I did it for daddy. I wanted to make him proud." I said._

_He smiled and then embraced me tightly. A small whimper escaped him._

_I pulled away to look at him scared. I've never seen him cry before._

_"Why are you crying, daddy?" I asked. He laughed and went to play with my hair again._

_He held my face in his hands and looked at me long and hard. It felt like he was saying goodbye to me. Was he saying goodbye?_

_"I love you so much, Rhiannon. You're gonna do so many great things when you're older. I can see you now." He said. He moved away to take off his leather jacket, putting it over my shoulders._

_"This is yours now." I lit up again. I looked down at his jacket. The sleeves were really big and it looked like a dress on me._   
_"Really? It's all mine?" I let out excited. He nodded with a chuckle._

_"My little Serpent Princess has to have a jacket if she's going to be a Southside Serpent." He said, pinching my nose. I giggled._

_"Promise me that you will never forget who your family is. Family always have each other's backs. I need you to teach that to your little sister, okay? Be that big and strong girl I saw tonight for her." I nodded attentively. He held my face in his hands again._

_"You think you can do that for me?" He asked._   
_"I'll do anything for daddy." I smiled proudly. I went to hug him now. It was a tight and longing hug._

_I kissed his cheek and smelled the alcohol and old spice on him. I never thought I'd miss that combination so much until that moment._

***

_I was woken up by a small shake and I pushed their hand away, thinking it was Jughead trying to get me to sneak out with him again._

_"No, Juggie. Not today." I mumbled, turning over._

_"Rhinnie, get up." Mommy's voice filled my ears with surprise. My eyes shot open and I turned to see her hovering over the bed. She was dressed and had her newsboy cap on._

_I looked over to the clock and read it was 4:15am. There was a dim light coming from the small lamp on the nightstand._

_My eyes trailed down to my feet where there were black figures beside them. I moved my feet to feel around and noticed them as backpacks._

_I then began to search for my brother who was still sleeping deeply next to me. He was lightly snoring._

_"Juggie." I shook him but mommy stopped me, shushing me with her finger. She shook her head gently._   
_"No, sweetheart. Just you." She whispered._

_"Get up and get dressed to go." She gave me my backpack now. I furrowed my brows in confusion._   
_"What's wrong mommy?" I asked. I looked at Juggie and my eyes began to well up in panic. Daddy was saying goodbye to me last night._

_"Get dressed Rhinnie." She said sternly this time. I got up from the bed and went to put on some clothes._

_I watched mommy go around and dig in a few drawers. She looked like she was in a hurry. She was. She was trying to get out as fast as she could._

_I tied up the last of my tennis shoes and pulled over daddy's Serpent jacket._

_I stood over the bed and looked at my brother. A silent tear rolled and I wiped my face, becoming sad._

_I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I felt like I was losing a part of me._

_"Let's go." Mommy said as she took hold of my shoulders._

_I quickly went to kiss my brother on the cheek._

_"I love you, Juggie." I whispered before she pulled me away. I went down the hallway and out the door with her right behind me._

_I crawled into the backseat of her old Mercury Cougar, finding Jellybean fast asleep._

_Our backpacks and travel bags were on the floor with a few other things. Where were we going?_

_The car began to move and I turned around to see everything for the last time. Mommy picked up speed and went down the street where we crossed Sweetwater Bridge._

_I was never going to see Riverdale ever again. There will be no more Jughead. No more daddy. No more friends. No more home._


	2. 01

**To Riverdale And Back Again**

**»»»»»»**

I rode into Sunnyside Trailer Park, home of the Southside Serpents and home to my father and brother. I went down the dirt path in search of their place.

After mom had taken off with me and Jellybean, dad lost the run-down house we used to live in. Lady luck being on his side, he was able to get a new place at Sunnyside and be closer to the Serpents.

If I remember correctly, daddy used to live here when he was younger. Then he knocked up mom, married her, and they moved into a real house on the Northside. Now he's back to where he started.

I picked up some speed and rode deeper into the Park. I used to come here a lot for sleepovers and playdates with my friends.

It still looked the same as the last time I was here. The only difference was that there were more bikes, more vintage cars, and more vintage trucks.

The Park gave off a greaser-gangster vibe that I had grown fond of over the years.

I stopped when I finally found the trailer. It was all the way at the end of the main entryway by a few trees.

I caught glimpse of a familiar motorcycle and I smiled, pulling up to park beside it.

Despite us struggling at some point, daddy never got rid of his bike.

My brother and I used to get on and pretend to ride it. We thought we were The Ghostrider with flames coming out of us and everything.

Dad would catch us and he would stand there to watch, breaking out in laughter from the way we were shouting like crazy.

I pulled over my helmet, shaking my dark locks, and looking up at the place. It wasn't all too bad. It was a little old and discolored but it was something.

From a house on Oaks Drive to a small house on the edge of the Northside and now a trailer on the Southside. Time really flies by when you're not around anymore.

I chuckled softly before swinging my leg over to stand. I carried my backpack over my shoulder and my carry-ons in one hand.

I went down the side and up the set of wooden steps. I stood in front of the door, mentally preparing myself. 

I took a few deep breaths before knocking. To my surprise, it opened for me on its own and I was now face-to-face with a set of familiar ocean blue eyes that perfectly mirrored my own.

Their pupils were small and they looked like they've seen a ghost. I was the ghost.

I trailed down to their soft pale skin and lightly tinted cheeks. I went up to their long dark hair brushed to the side that was being held in place by another familiar feature. The grey crown beanie.

"R-Rhiannon?" He let out softly. 

He couldn't register that I was finally standing in front of him until he eyed me up and down, lunging forward to wrap his arms around me.

"Rhiannon!" He let out again, excitement filling his voice as he held me tightly.  
"Hey, Jughead." I finally said, hugging him back just as tight. He sighed at hearing my voice.

"I can't believe it's really you." His voice cracked. 

His voice was deep but oddly light. It was a unique sound I didn't expect to hear. He sounded much more deeper on the phone.

My eyes watered at finally being able to hug my brother after ten years of being apart. We've called and video chatted a lot, but it wasn't the same.

"I've missed you so much Juggie." My voice started to mimic his. 

My hands squeezed his flannel as I tried to control myself from breaking down in his arms. He was trying to do the same.

I can't believe we went so long without each other. I mean, imagine not being able to see or hold your twin brother for that long? We were inseparable. I would have died if it went on any longer.

"I had to come as soon as you called." I said, still hugging him.  
"I didn't think you would or could come." He said. I pulled away to look at him.

"You know I would climb every mountain and swim every ocean to get here." I placed my hands on either side of his face, getting a good look at him as he did the same.

We stood there for a moment, taking in each other's appearance. All I ever asked, hoped, and wanted for was standing right here in front of me. Jughead.

"Oh yeah, definitely my twin." I teased. He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"We don't look so much alike anymore though." I added.

"You're so beautiful, Rhinnie. More than what I had anticipated for." He smiled. I blushed at his words.

Jughead and I are fraternal twins. When we were younger, we used to look exactly alike. We had the same blue eyes, short black hair, and pale skin. No one could ever tell us apart.

My hair didn't start to grow out until I started the first grade. Ever since before that, I had boy short hair that matched with his.

Other kids would make fun of me for it and Jughead would always have to defend me. I didn't care though. I thought I looked cool.

Today, I had long and wavy black hair. The same ocean blue eyes and tattoo-covered pale skin.

I had a heavier appearance compared to my brother. He seemed to have a more quiet and reserved style. 

It was very typical for a Jones man. Although, we Jones do have a style.

"Well, you're still my baby sister." He laughed, kissing my forehead. 

I playfully rolled my eyes as I swung my arm around his shoulders, putting him in a headlock to ruffle with his hair.

"By only two minutes, jerk." I said. He groaned. He was a little taller than me by two inches but I was able to do this to him.  
"Proves my point, bitch." I laughed as I pulled away from him. He bent down to help grab the rest of my bags and welcome me inside.

"Nice bike by the way. Much better than mine." He added, walking past the kitchen and into a hallway.  
"Thanks. I made sure to pick a bike that was better than yours." I teased. He laughed. 

I looked around and my eyes widened at the mess.

"Shit, did a hurricane hit or something?" I said now, walking around the living room and into the kitchen.

There was furniture thrown everywhere, papers and magazines on the floor. It was horrible.

The one thing I didn't see and that I was expecting were beer bottles, beer cans, and various types of alcohol bottles. _Did daddy stop drinking?_

I went back into the living room and I stood by the coffee table where I looked down to see a newspaper of The Riverdale Register.

My eyes went wide at the mugshot of a handsome man on the front page with the title: **"Justice for Jason"** in big bold print.

I scoffed as I eyed my father's photo. Of course his arrest would be front page news.

I guess this means the town still hasn't changed their view on the Southside. Especially for the Serpents.

But that'll change. I'm sure of it.

"Hurricane Sheriff Keller was what happened." Jughead's voice filled the living room, startling me and making me move away from the newspaper. I looked up at my brother.

"He's still Sheriff? How the hell did he get in here?" I asked with furrowed brows. We went to sit on the couch.  
"Yeah, this all happened a few nights ago at the homecoming dance." He replied. His eyes grew sad and the tiredness he had in them was surfacing. _Has he even slept?_

"Dad and I were invited by my girlfriend's mom to have dinner before the dance. It's Betty Cooper by the way." He began. My eyes went wide at hearing the news and at hearing her name.

"Wait, girlfriend? Betty? No way! How is she? Is she okay? What about Alice, Hal, and Polly? When can I see her?" I bombarded him with questions and he laughed at my reaction.

My mind was running at a hundred miles per minute as I now thought about my best friends. Were they okay too? Were they still around?

"Alright, slow down, they're fine. Betty's fine." He replied. I relaxed with satisfaction.

"Anyways, Alice had us over for dinner and I was really looking forward to it because Betty is my first girlfriend. It was special to me..." He continued. I smiled at seeing my brother getting soft over a girl. It was unreal.

"Unfortunately, we weren't there for that. Alice was using it as a cover-up to grill dad over Jason Blossom's death." I rolled my eyes at hearing the not-so-surprising behavior of the one Alice Smith.

Of course she would think daddy had to do something with it. She is the number one enemy of Serpent Country after all.

"Aside from that, she had Archie and his girlfriend Veronica-- new girl in town-- come and search the trailer for any evidence that could lead to the murder. Which they couldn't find." I furrowed my brows. Carrot top has a girlfriend now too? Double no way.

"Wow, Alice went as far as to send teenagers to do her bidding? Did she at least pay them?" I joked. He nudged my arm.  
"Very funny sis." He said. I gave him a toothy smile before he finished.

"Later afterwards, dad dropped us off at the dance and Sheriff Keller came with a search warrant. They ended up finding the gun that was used to kill Jason and that's pretty much how the bullshit goes." Well, shit. How the hell was dad gonna get out of this one?

My hands went to play with my locket anxiously. Jughead's eyes went to them and he seemed like he was going to ask about it but he stopped himself.

"This is so fucked." I let out now.  
"Tell me about it. I've been on my own ever since." He said. 

I shook my head, bringing my hands to my mouth. I know dad. He wouldn't kill anyone let alone a measly high school teenager.

"This doesn't make sense though. Dad isn't capable of murder. You know that." I said, sharing my thoughts.  
"Yeah but he's King of the Southside Serpents. They hold onto a certain image of violence." He remarked. I rolled my eyes, letting out a sigh. That's still no proof.

"He's been asking for you nonstop by the way. Dad." He said now.  
"That's why I called you." I looked up at him.

"I wanted to go to Toledo and meet up with you and Jellybean but mom didn't let me. She said it wasn't a good time." He added. 

I felt my fists ball up white and my fingernails dig into my palms.

"What?" I let out almost bitterly. He seemed confused at my sudden change. 

Jughead called and mom kept it from me and Jellybean? _Gladys Jones, you are a fucking nightmare._

"I didn't know that... Jellybean didn't know either." I said again.  
"You're serious?" There was a little hurt in his tone. 

How could she? She knew how much we wanted to see him again. She knew how much I wanted to see him.

"My sister the Southside Serpent. Has a nice ring to it." He teased me now, bringing me back. I cracked, lightly hitting his arm.  
"Shut up, Jug." I chuckled. His eyes went to my leather jacket and tattoos.

"Wow, you've really changed... what's this one for?" He pointed to the Toledo Serpent mark.  
"Toledo Serpent. I'm both." I replied. He scoffed, readjusting himself on the couch.  
"So mom is a real ass hypocrite, huh?" He said. I laughed. _Oh, you have no idea, brother._

"My true family is here though." I put a hand on his now, giving it a small squeeze.  
"The Southside comes first. You come first." I added. He chuckled softly with a shy smile.

I was suddenly feeling anxious. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and my lighter.

"You mind?" I asked. He shook his head. 

I took one between my lips and lit it up. Puffing at it a few times.

"After we left, we moved in with our grandparents and she went back to school to get her GED and got into business. She used to work at a Call Center to help pay for her classes and provide us with an income." I began, puffing a few more smoke clouds.

"Now she runs The Jones Salvage Yard with me and Jellybean. It eventually became a compound for the Toledo Serpents." I still remember the day mom gave us our patches. From that day on, I was forced to hibernate the Southside part of me.

"You were always the badass one between us, eh?" He said. I giggled.  
"Awe, come on Jug, you can be cool too." I teased. He shook his head.  
"If you consider weird and nerdy cool, sure. Let me get a go." He motioned for me to pass him my cigarette. He took a few hits before coughing.

"How come you're not a Serpent? I'd figure you'd be one by now." I asked now. I searched for any signs of him being a Serpent and I found none.  
"Still not my thing. Being a Serpent seems to put a target on your back." He replied. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, and nodding in understanding.

"Catch up later? I'm sure dad wants to see me." He nodded.  
"Yeah go ahead. I'll clean up here." He said. I let him finish the rest of my smoke and I turned to head out.

***

"Good evening sir, I'm here to see my father, FP Jones. I'm his daughter." I said, greeting the officer by the window. He eyed me suspiciously. Not believing the words that came out of my mouth.

"You're FP's kid?" He asked, looking at me through his glasses. He thought I was pulling his leg.  
"Uh, yeah. Don't you see the resemblance?" I said, tapping on the countertop gently.

"Respectfully sir, I don't got all day. I just arrived in town and I would _really_ love to see my father." He looked at my hands and bulky rings. He then looked up at my jacket and I smiled.

A buzzer went off and the bars in front of me opened, allowing me to proceed. 

I was escorted down the hall by a standing officer. They lead me down where we passed several empty jail cells and other detainees who were in for miscellaneous and petty crimes for the night.

We continued until we neared my father's cell. The officer let me proceed on my own, valuing our privacy.

My boot heels clicked against the cement floor and when I was standing in front of the cell, I stopped.

My eyes landed on my old man laying on a bed, looking up at the ceiling and being lost in his thoughts.

He didn't notice that I was there and I took the chance to play. I coolly leaned up against the white cell bars and cleared my throat.

"Jones! You got a visitor!" I let out, poorly imitating a male voice. 

He looked up startled and found me. He shot up at my sight.

"Rhiannon!" He let out with delight, rushing towards me. 

His hands instantly went for my face and my eyes began to well up at seeing my father in the flesh.

"Hi, daddy." My voice cracked. 

His rough hands caressed my cheeks as he looked down at me. His eyes were glossy and he chuckled.

"It's finally you, sweetheart." He cried, kissing my cheeks. 

He had a lot of stubble. His skin was pale and he looked rough, beat-down. His brown eyes were red and tired.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again." He said. I began to cry. 

Our arms tangled in each other over the jail bars. I felt close to my father again.

"I've missed you so much, dad. I wish I had stayed here with you and Jughead." I sniffled. He pulled away to look at me, shaking his head.  
"Shh, don't speak such nonsense sweetheart. You had no choice." I shook my head this time.  
"Yes I did! You're my family too." The tears fell harder. He chuckled and wiped them away.

"Look at you. You're so big and beautiful. You're everything I imagined you would be. I don't know how you and Jughead used to look alike before." He said now. I laughed.

"You look so much like your mother when she was in high school. You have your grandmother's eyes though." I look like mom? That's new.

I fished for my phone in my jacket, unlocking it, and showing him pictures of Jellybean over the years up until now. He was so happy to see her.

We talked about how she was doing and how she was in school. He smiled at the sight of her and hearing all the things she's accomplished on her own.

"I took care of her like I promised. She's such a badass now. She likes to think she's cool with her new nickname and all but she's strong like you daddy." I smiled. I shut my phone off and rid myself of it.

"No sweetheart, like you. You took care of her." He corrected, patting my shoulder.  
"You're the strong one here. You had to lose me and your brother and deal with that separation. You came out on top of all of that for her and you continue to do so." I felt better at hearing his words. At least I did something right.

"We help mom run the Toledo Serpents now." I continued. He raised his brows.  
"Dang, Mrs. Jones runs a gang now?" He whistled. I giggled with a nod.  
"I know, go figure." I said. He chuckled.

"Southside Serpents come first." He gave me a serious but playful look.  
"Always." I smiled. We had more small talk until we hit the subject of his case.

"Dad, I don't believe that you killed Jason." I pulled up a chair and sat down as he went to sit on his bed. All he did was sigh.

"This is hurting Jughead so much. I know he's trying to hide it from me but I know him. I know when my brother is hurt. Especially over you." I said. 

I played with my locket again. I've come to touch it when I need to calm down and put my thoughts to rest.

My father's eyes were full of sadness. He knew that this was hurting his son. He knew that it was hurting me and it only made the situation much worse.

"I need you to take over the Serpents for me." He blurted out. I furrowed my brows, looking at him from across the cell.  
"W-What?" I let out confused.

"You want to put me in charge of those... Serpents? Dad, I haven't shown my face here in ten years. What makes you think they'll follow me?–- And what about Jughead? He's better fit." My heart began to race at the thought of being a leader to the Southside Serpents.

"Jughead doesn't want any part of the Serpents. I want you in charge until he's ready to take over and be King." He said again. 

I squeezed my locket desperately. It felt like it was about to snap off from how tight I was holding onto it.

"But he has much more potential than I do. Besides, my hands are full with the yard. Mom wants me to go back to Ohio." I said, trying to get out of the huge responsibility that my father had put on my shoulders.

"Rhiannon Marie Jones." He said sternly. 

He stood up to lean on the jail bars again. I looked up at him with uncertainty.

"I don't want the Serpents to fall into the wrong hands. I need someone to keep them in line and you know what I'm talking about when I say this." He added. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

I held my head in my hands. I knew I had no other choice but to comply, but I was scared. I was nervous at how the Serpents were going to take it.

The majority were men and elders. They were misogynists with a gang patch. They were a patriarch that didn't take to women being in charge.

"As your King, it's an order." He said. I pursed my lips at him using that.  
"And as Serpent Princess, it's your duty to take up the crown when I'm not there." I looked up at his words. Jughead was Serpent Prince. He was older than me. Why can't he just do it?

"Fine. I'll do it." I said, standing up to meet with him. 

He held my hands in his and gave them a small squeeze. His gold wedding ring shining brightly.

I mentally chuckled at how much he and mom were alike. She still wore her wedding ring despite their separation.

"I know you'll do fine in my place. I believe in you. You're my daughter and the strongest young woman I know. Show them who's fit for a leader. You fight for that damn crown." He said seriously. I nodded. _Fight?_

He kissed the top of my forehead for the last time and I lightly smiled before sighing and taking into account of his words.

He knew all the shit I had to go through. If my father believed in me for a reason then I'll believe in him. I'll believe in myself.

"I hope you're right, daddy." He scoffed.  
"I know I'm right, sweetheart." He said. 

I looked at him again. His eyes began to get glossy. I didn't want to go.

"I love you, daddy." He moved the hair away from my face. I went to wipe at the silent and easy tear that rolled down his cheek. We took one last look at each other.

"I love you too, Rhinnie. Take care of your brother and remember that Serpent on your back isn't just a patch. It means family. Be strong, sweetheart." He said. 

I pulled away from him to head out. I turned to wave him goodbye before I walked out with the officer, back into the hallway.

I made my way out of the station, going down the steps abruptly and leaning against a light post to catch some air. I felt like I was gonna be sick.

I had no idea how I should feel right now and I had an even lesser idea of what the fuck I was supposed to do about the Serpents. How am I supposed to do this alone? 

I'm Lady Serpent! I can't back myself in a corner. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

I stood up straight, feeling a sudden boost of confidence. I felt courage.

I went to my bike, swinging my leg over to get ready to pull out. I revved up the engine and sped onto the street, heading back to my new home.


	3. 02

**Anatomy of a Murder pt.1**

**»»»»»»**

When I arrived at the trailer, I found Jughead sitting at the kitchen table looking depressed as ever.

I didn't like seeing him like this so I took him to the only place that could fill him up with happiness.

It was the only place that was opened 24/7 and 365 days of the year, including the holidays. Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe.

We chowed down on burgers and munched on several plates of cheese fries together while we caught up some more on our lives. I made sure to avoid a certain topic that was still a fresh wound.

"Who's this guy?" Jughead asked as he pointed to the guy standing next to Jellybean in the photo I was showing him.  
"Levi." I replied as I took a fry. 

I tried to hold back a smile as I remembered a few intimate moments he and I shared. They were awkward but they were memories.

"I know that look you pervert." My brother said. I playfully gasped.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I lingered as he threw a ketchup packet at me. I laughed.

"Shut up he's just a friend!" I protested.  
"Is he now?" He continued, wiggling his brows. I giggled as I tossed the packet back at him.

"Besides, let's talk about you and Betty! How did that happen?" I asked. He leaned back with a grin. He was thinking about her.

I eyed him carefully and came to the conclusion that he must really care about her. He seemed different.

"I don't know, it just happened so fast. It was unexpected really. I got to slowly know her better throughout the time we spent at The Blue and Gold newspaper we have at school. Then I realized I was starting to like her." He replied, looking up at me shyly. I smiled.

"Awe Jug, I never thought you'd end up with her! I ship it, Bughead for life." I teased. He laughed and his eyes sparkled.

He had become a different person at the mention of Betty. She must bring out his good parts. The soft parts of him that I grew to love.

I know they're not on good terms at the moment but I've never seen my brother light up over someone. Not even for a freaking burger!

Not mentioning Jellybean and me because he will always love us but this was something different. I was happy for him.

"Jug!" A male voice called for my brother. I looked up at the mention of his name. I furrowed my brows when I saw a familiar head of red hair.

My eyes went down to their shoulders, seeing the amount of good muscle and athletic built they had. I looked up at their face and my eyes went wide when I saw it was Archie Andrews.

Holy shit, this was him ten years later? He seriously got... hot.

Following behind him was a blonde beauty with an equally as pretty raven-haired girl.

I recognized the blonde as Betty Cooper but the girl beside her I didn't know who she was.

The three of them gathered around our booth. 

I sighed and leaned back at our intimate moment being ruined. My arms rested on the seat and I looked up to the raven girl staring at me intently. _Ooo, could she be gay?_

Archie's eyes were now on me as well. I winked at the redhead and he chuckled softly, shaking his head. I knew he'd remember me.

The raven girl's jaw had tightened and it became a complete turn-off. This has to be the girlfriend Jughead was telling me about.

I raised a brow as we stared each other down.

_What? You're scared I'll steal your man? Get a grip girl, I don't like carrot tops._

"Jug, we're so sorry about everything." Betty said now as she rushed to sit by my brother. 

His brows furrowed together in annoyance and hurt. He was trying to avoid looking at them.

"Juggie we screwed up. We all did." Archie added. The raven girl nodded in agreement.

Her eyes then went from my brother to me and she lit up. It had clicked in her head who I was and she relaxed, giving me a small smile.

I chuckled softly at not missing when people made that connection. I gave her a wink to let her know I was friendly and didn't mean any harm.

"Breaking into your dad's trailer was wrong but at least some good came out of it." Archie continued. My mood instantly changed.

I pulled away from my seat, leaning forward as I took hold of the fork in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say?" I said now, gripping onto the silver fork tightly. He looked over to me a little scared at hearing me speak.  
"Yeah, my dad was just arrested for murder." Jughead snarled. Archie shook his head.

"That gun wasn't there when we searched his trailer. Someone put it there after we left." The raven girl said now. 

I was taken aback by her words. What the hell is going on in this town?

"What?" My brother and I let out in unison. We looked at each other, sharing the same confused expression.

He finally turned to look at Betty who nodded to confirm that what they were saying was true.

"What are you talking about?" Jughead asked now.  
"So you're saying that our father is being framed for murder?" I said. The three of them nodded.

I scoffed, leaning back and taking it all in. I've been all but five minutes in this town and it's already seriously fucked up.

The empty seat next to me got taken up by Betty. She smiled as I now wrapped a cool arm around her. She nuzzled herself in me.

"I'm so glad that you're back. You look so different in photos." She whispered with a smile. I chuckled.

"And you look equally as different, my sexy blonde. It's nice to be back home." I whispered back, making her giggle at my choice of words.  
"I missed you calling me your blondie." She said. I grinned as I looked over to Jughead talking with Archie and the raven girl.

He caught glimpse of me and Betty. There was a small hint of horror in his eyes and I couldn't help but eat it up.

"Holy shit Rhinnie, it's been like what?-- ten years since I haven't seen you?" Archie said now. I nodded unsurely.

"Ten years? Why that long?" The raven girl asked, furrowing her brows. She was curious.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't give my goodbyes. I left in a hurry." I replied with a small bitterness in my tone. 

Jughead had cleared his throat as he went out of the booth.

"Anyways, we need to go down to the station. We have to get dad out of there." Jughead said. I nodded in agreement.

I motioned for Betty to head out and the five of us made our way out of the small diner, going into the night.

***

We arrived at the station, running up the cement steps as we made it to the top and went for the doors of the station.

Archie was the first to go in and run up the next set of steps as he went to the officer at the window. We all panted heavily as we crowded around him.

"Excuse me, sir. We need to see Sheriff Keller." He huffed out.  
"There's been a huge mistake." Betty added.  
"I demand you get FP Jones out now!" I let out impatiently. 

Jughead put a hand on my shoulder. I had no time for this. Our father was being framed for a crime that he didn't commit.

Sheriff Keller had come into view and the raven girl was the first to notice him. She cornered him at the first chance she got.

"Sheriff!" She called for him. We looked up to him now.  
"We need to talk to you about FP Jones." She continued.

"What about him?" Sheriff Keller asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.  
"He's innocent." Archie replied.  
"He's being framed." I added. 

He looked up to the sound of my voice. He looked from me to my brother and his face fell with pity.

"Then why did he just confess?" He said. I furrowed my brows at what he had said. Confess? What did he mean confess?

I felt Jughead go stiff beside me. My hand snaked in his and I gave it a tight squeeze. He needed to stand tall.

"It's not true, Jug." I said, suddenly feeling a weight being pushed down on my shoulders.  
"It can't be Rhinnie. It just can't." He said softly. 

I bit my lip as I tried to keep it together for him. He needed someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay. 

He needed someone to pinch him awake. Sadly, this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare in real life.

We both looked up to see our father coming out from the corner. His arms were cuffed behind his back as he was being escorted by two different officers.

Everything happened in slow motion. My heart sank when I met his eyes. 

There was pain and regret filled in them. It was almost as if it pained him to have admitted to saying he killed Jason Blossom. _Did he?_

He took one last look at us before turning to continue walking. Sheriff Keller excused himself and went to join him.

I stood there holding my brother's hand in shock and utter confusion.

"It's okay Jughead. It's nothing. It can't be true, okay?" I said again, looking over at him. He couldn't say anything.

His eyes were welling up and I pulled him into my arms. He held me tightly as I buried my hands in his hair.

This better be a nightmare because this seriously could not be happening right now.

***

My eyes opened to a dimly lit ceiling. I sat up to see the moon illuminating the small room.

I looked over to see Jughead in deep sleep right next to me. I let a hand rub his shoulder.

After leaving the station, Jughead and I went back home where we laid in bed to be with our thoughts.

Once in a while, we would share what we were thinking and we would end up in a crying fest. I forgot how emotional we could get together.

I stood up from the bed, noticing I still had my clothes on. It was just an all black outfit.

I quickly laced up my boots and fished for my cigarettes, lighter, and my switchblade.

I quietly left the room and stepped out into the night where I walked through the Park.

As I walked, I flashed back to what happened earlier. I felt the tears come back and roll down my cheeks once more.

"Get a grip bitch!" I let out angrily, wiping away at the mascara colored tears violently.

I didn't think this would hurt so much. The more I tried to put up a hard front, the more it hurt.

The cold air nipped at my wet cheeks and my skin. It seeped through my exposed arms and stomach. 

I was wearing a crop top and skinny jeans. I should have put on a sweater.

I popped open my pack of cigarettes and took one in between my lips before going to light it.

The cold had gotten to me that I dropped my lighter. I went fishing for it and found it, only to feel someone grab my shoulder.

I reacted fast. I took hold of their hand, pulling them forward to make them trip and drop to the floor.

A groan escaped their lips as I held their hand behind their back. I swung my switchblade out to push it up against their neck.

"Don't even _think_ about fucking with me." I let out coldly, pushing the blade more into their skin.  
"Hey, hey, hey! I mean no harm!" They let out in defense.

I furrowed my brows at hearing their voice. It was a guy.

I debated whether I should put him out of his misery but I was out of it. I sighed as I released my blade and stood up to help him stand.

Without warning, he took hold of the same hand and forced it behind my back now. His hand wrapping around my neck.

"Well gee, if you wanna get kinky all you had to do was ask." I said. He chuckled.  
"Didn't think I'd need to ask since you like throwing it down anyways." He replied. 

I looked up at him and my knees became weak. His face was clear to me under the pale moonlight. I buckled and went down but he held me in place firmly.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, looking down at me confused but then relaxed when he got a better look at me.

I managed to see his eyes dilate and he let go of me. I backed away and faced him completely now.

He eyed me up and down. I did the same. I didn't realize how tall he was compared to me.

He was at least 6'3. I barely made it to 5'6. He was a literal giant. A skyscraper. Telephone pole? Mmm, skyscraper.

I went to look at his face again and my breath hitched from how gorgeous he was. Was he even real?

He had deep almost black eyes full of warmth and curiosity. He had chubby cheeks with a sharp jawline.

His hair was a raven color, long and brushed to the side with little pieces laid on his forehead in a perfect curl. That alone made him a hundred times hotter.

My eyes went to his olive-colored skin and I bit my lip when I noticed his Serpent mark. Of course he had to be a Southside Serpent or from the Southside at least. 

You can't find guys this good looking on the Northside. _Sorry, carrot top._

"You're not from around here, huh?" He finally said. I snapped out of it.  
"What?– Oh, yeah, no. I just got here from Ohio." I said. He chuckled.

He wasn't impressed by the way I suddenly changed. He was used to having girls act like this before him. We get it, you're a total ladies man. _Ugh, what a turn-off._

He furrowed his brows and walked forward. His hands wrapped around my neck again. I stood still as I let him do as he pleased.

For once I was under a trance and all I wanted was to be at his mercy. Is he willing to do a one-night?

"Southside and Toledo Serpent? Who the hell are you?" He said. I looked up at him. Our faces were only inches apart. Can he just kiss me?  
"Just, someone..." I let out softly. He raised a brow at my weird response. He let me go.

"See you around, darlin'. We'll talk about our kinky sex later." He said as he began to walk away from me. I scoffed. The nerve!

"Thanks for letting me throw you down, skyscraper!" I said. He laughed as he stopped to look at me. Damn, his laugh was equally as hot as his deep and hoarse voice.

"Let me know when you wanna do it again, crybaby!" He turned to walk away again and disappeared within the shadows.

I couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth fill me and I became excited. Who was this guy and why and how the hell was he so hot?

I chuckled as I turned to head back to the trailer, waiting for the sun to rise and for a new day to begin.

***

I was starting at my brother's school today-- Riverdale High School. Classes were already about a month or so in, so it wouldn't be too hard to catch up.

"Is there anything I need to know before I leave?" I asked as I stood against the door frame. 

Jughead looked up to me with raised brows. He was quiet for a few minutes.

I was supposed to be at Southside High with the Serpents but I didn't want my brother to face any backlash of what happened on his own.

"What?" I furrowed my brows.

If anyone dared to lay a finger on him, they were gonna have to deal with me first and not come back. You know what, might as well send me to Shankshaw Prison now.

Jughead wasn't going to join me on my first day since he wanted to see our father alone.

He was also summoned by Sheriff Keller for questioning. I was slightly nervous but I pushed it aside.

"Are you sure you wanna wear that?" He said as he motioned to my attire. I looked down and I was a little confused.

I was wearing an all black outfit again. I've always had an affinity for black but recently it's been a little more than usual.

I had on a tube top with leather shoulder straps that wrapped around my neck in form of a choker, mom jeans with a belt chain in place, and my Southside Serpent jacket hugging me proudly.

To tie it all up, I laced up my usual pair of ankle boots. I was gonna wear shorts to show off my thigh tattoo but I'm never one to reveal all of my surprises or secrets.

"Oh please Jug, no one is gonna tell me shit." I said, giving him a sassy hand. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Besides, your little sister can handle herself just fine." I added as I went to kiss him on the cheek before going back to the door.

"Good luck Dylan Sanders." He teased. I chuckled.  
"You too, Charlie." I said as I went down the steps and got on my bike to head to school.

When I had arrived, a lot of people began to stare. I made my way up the white marbled steps, ignoring them.

I pushed open the brown doors and I was greeted by a hustling hallway. I looked around a little impressed at how nice it was. _The Academy was better._

The stares continued but more eyes were on me now. 

Some gave me dirty looks, cocky grins, and rarely friendly smiles. I still ate it all up as I paraded down the hall and made my way to the office.

"Rhinnie!" A familiar voice called me. 

I turned to see the wavy blonde ponytail swinging behind Betty as her sparkly green eyes were full of light. I smiled as she came to hug me.

"You're here!" I chuckled at her reaction. 

The raven-haired girl followed behind her. I didn't notice she was there.

"Feeling any better?" Betty asked as she pulled away with a small smile.  
"I'm hanging in there." I replied. The raven girl cleared her throat and held out her hand for me to take.

"Veronica Lodge. I'm loving this hot biker chick attire. Very chic." She said. I kindly took her hand and shook it.  
"Rhiannon Jones, thanks." I said as she let her eyes wander my outfit from head to toe.

"Oh, like that Fleetwood Mac song. I take it FP knows his taste with music." She said again.  
"My mom actually." I corrected with a smile. 

She became a little uneasy at seeing my Serpent jacket. She knew I was friendly but she didn't like the idea that I was a Serpent. Even more at seeing she was getting along with one. 

Judgemental. Check.

My eyes went to her pearl necklace and bracelet glistening under the light. 

Very spoiled. Check.

What's next? Kink-shaming?

"I'm surprised you're Jughead's sister. You two look–."  
"Different?" I finished for her. She shook her head with a chuckle.

"On the contrary, I find the resemblance but I don't see anything identical."  
"Well, that's what separation does to you. We're also fraternal not identical." Both girls stood there awkwardly exchanging looks. Gee, no dark humor?

"Let's show you to your locker! You have most of your classes with me so you should be fine." Betty said now. She linked her arm with mine and we began to walk down the hall.

People were still looking in my direction and I was starting to get annoyed and tired of it.

"Does everyone know who I am?" I asked as Betty laughed nervously.  
"Well..." She lingered. I sighed.

"Yes and it's also very obvious from what you're wearing, very hot by the way, and may I ask if the rumors about you being some badass Serpent chick true?" A third voice chimed in from behind. They wrapped their arm around Betty's shoulders.

"Kevin Keller at your service." He introduced himself, holding his hand out for me to take. I chuckled as I took it.  
"Rhiannon Jones. Yes, they are true... I guess?" I said unsure. 

I raised a curious brow. Was he gay? He has to be gay.

"I hope you're one of the nicer Serpents like my boyfriend Joaquin." He said, unintentionally answering my question. I smiled.  
"Joaquin DeSantos? I wasn't aware that he had a boyfriend." I said. 

I became curious about this Kevin guy. He was incredibly handsome for a gay man.

He had an athletic built and appeared to be six feet tall with short dark brown hair that was slicked back.

His eyes were green like Betty's but his had a lighter tone them. They were quite the eye-catcher.

"Don't worry Kev, she's very friendly." Betty reassured him.  
"Just don't get on my bad side and we'll be good." I teased. He laughed, raising his hands in surrender.  
"I have been warned." He said, making us giggle before we continued on.

***

I went through most of my classes with no bother. The looks continued and I was given a hard time by the teachers.

I guess they thought I was gonna be a rowdy kid and they tried to make me look stupid in front of everyone. I always had the upper hand.

I was at lunch now and I was sitting with Betty, Archie, and Veronica. I sat with Betty while the lovebirds sat across from us.

Betty was reading the newspaper article that The Riverdale Register wrote this morning.

"The police report said FP worked alone." She concluded, putting the paper down. I stayed quiet.

"Nothing of your dad, Ronnie. That's good news right?" Archie said to Veronica now. 

He seemed hopeful to cheer her up about something. She nodded with a light smile.

Betty then looked up at a pale girl with long and wavy ginger hair. It was draped on her left side and I furrowed my brows when I realized it was Cheryl Blossom. Jason Blossom's sister.

They were twins like me and Jughead. I couldn't imagine how she must feel losing her twin.

Respect for the dead, but my father didn't kill Jason. I felt for her because I knew what it felt like losing someone you loved. Physically and emotionally.

People surrounded her like vultures, sharing their pity for her. She looked incredibly uncomfortable. It made me upset to see her like that. Let the girl breathe, will ya?

"I can't stop thinking that... maybe my dad hired another Serpent to plant that gun." Veronica's voice cut me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her and so did the others.

It had become awkward that I began to pick at my food, being in no mood to eat.

"It's surreal, isn't it? How's Jughead doing?" Kevin chimed in now, setting his tray on the table.  
"Not good. He's not coming to school today and he wanted to talk to our dad at the station." I answered, making room for him to sit next to me.

"Yeah, being grilled by your dad." Veronica snarled. Kevin became offended. I was a little surprised at her defensiveness.  
"Who's just doing his job. I mean, of course he's gonna ask Jughead questions." Kevin fired back. I sighed annoyed.

"Okay well, he's just wasting his time Kev because FP didn't kill Jason." Betty shot back, hitting her finger against the lunch table.

I couldn't help but be soft at seeing how Jughead had really great friends. They had his back all the way and that was enough for me.

"Betty, he confessed." He said now. I scoffed.  
"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" I warned.

"Or he was coerced. Or he's protecting someone, maybe a Serpent." Betty continued.  
"My mom saw him and Joaquin together." She added. Now Kevin became annoyed.  
"Don't! Do not drag my boyfriend into this." He threatened. 

I raised my brows. Only when it's convenient huh?

"Oh no." Archie let out now. His eyes went wide at what he was looking at from behind us.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my brother walk into the lunchroom.

"Jughead?" I furrowed my brows. His face was puffy and hard. 

Betty had too turned to see him walking in.

The whole room fell silent as he walked up to the redhead in front of us. I watched as he stood in front of her. I felt something coming.

"I'm sorry, Cheryl." He said. She looked up at him. She was in shock but there was hatred and sadness in her cold brown eyes.

She then stood up and within seconds she lunged forward and slapped him across the face. Her fists balled up white and she hit them against his chest.

"Jug!" I called for him, shooting up as Archie followed behind.

I lunged forward to push her off. Archie took hold of her as she fought her way to hit him again.

She had paused for a brief moment when her eyes landed on me. She looked between us two before her eyes welled up and she ran off.

"You okay Jug?" I asked, checking his face. He was avoiding my eyes and I was trying to force him to look at me.  
"Stop that Rhinnie." He said, gently pushing me away. I wouldn't budge. 

A red mark was starting to form on his left cheek and it made me mad.

"Enough!" A superior voice filled the air. We all looked up to see Principal Weatherbee standing a few feet away before coming forward.

"Mister Jones, you need to come with me. Right now." He said sternly. Jughead began to move and I quickly went to grab my things to join them.  
"Not you Miss Jones. You weren't here when it all happened." He said. I stood there dumbfounded.

"He was apologizing! He didn't do anything wrong!" Archie fought back now. Mr. Weatherbee ignored his protests and continued to escort my brother out of the lunchroom.


	4. 03

**Kings & Queens**

**»»»»»»**

After what happened in the cafeteria, I decided on ditching school for the rest of the day. I couldn't handle being there any longer.

I was upset about the whole Cheryl versus Jughead thing and it was best if I left the place as soon as possible, or else I was going to cause damage to the people who actually have the right to mourn.

I pulled up next to a row of bikes in front of a bar, turning off the engine to park. I unclasped my helmet and shook at my mess of hair.

I looked up at the Whyte Wyrm and sighed as I sat there, taking it all in.

It's been ages since I've stepped foot here. The last time I was here I was on the last trial of my initiation ceremony. I wonder if it still looks the same?

I swung my leg over and made my way up the steps, pushing through the doors, and going down the hallway.

I tugged on my Toledo Serpent jacket. I switched out my jackets to hide the other one in my bag for later.

Everything was still the same. Serpents were here and there. The iconic and custom made pool tables with the double-headed serpent logo in the center were scattered around the floor at the far corner.

The arcade machines were up by the entrance on the side and a few pinball machines on the side of the bar in the corner. Then the slow rock music playing in the background.

It was all home. I took it all in before going to the bar to grab a beer.

I then went in search of my friends, hoping and praying they were here. They were.

I caught glimpse of a pink-haired girl with small space buns sitting on her head. She was at a table watching a familiar short male being Fangs and the tall guy from last night.

Well, nice to know my best friends actually know the sexy skyscraper.

I leaned against a wall nearby as I watched them converse and play. I sipped on my beer.

"I'm telling you guys, this girl, finest broad I've ever seen. She had these beautiful blue eyes that were like a literal ocean, luscious and wavy black hair, she was the cute kind of short." The skyscraper began to list my features. 

I raised my brows. I'm short?

"On top of that, she seems to know how to kick some ass. Do any of you know her?" He looked up at the two.  
"Huh, no idea." Toni said, taking a swig at her beer.

"She a new girl in town?" Fangs asked now. They continued to talk.

The tall Serpent bent over on the pool table, holding the pool stick in his hand to angle his shot.

His jacket hugged his arms and I bit my lip at seeing how huge his biceps were. I mean, those things could literally crush my head.

"What did you say her eyes were like again? Did she look like someone we know?" Toni asked. 

I made my move by smoothly going behind to wrap my arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"This seat taken, babe?" I asked coolly. 

She looked up to the sound of my voice. Her eyes went wide in shock, gasping, and turning to hug me.

"Rhiannon!" She let out, her grip tightening.  
"Rhiannon? Where?!" Fangs looked up abruptly. 

He cheered in joy as he ran to us. I held my arm out for him to join our hug.

"Oh my god, you're back!" He said, adding his tight grip on me. I laughed as I let them both crush me.

"I missed you guys too." I said with a strain. 

They both pulled away but Toni wouldn't stop. She took hold of my face and planted her lips on mine, giving me a fat kiss.

"You're real! You're finally back! How fucking dare you!" She said, pulling away. I chuckled.  
"Wow. I haven't received action like that in quite some time." I teased. Her eyes began to well up as she chuckled.

"Ohh, Toni." She hugged me again. She refused to let go. 

My heart sank at her reaction. I buried my face in her pink hair.

"Where the hell have you been, punk?! You just left without saying goodbye." Fangs said, his eyes were glossy.  
"I'm sorry guys. Really, I am." I said. 

I then went to hug him individually and he too refused to let go. I felt even more horrible for never getting the chance to say goodbye to them.

"How come we didn't see you at school?" Toni asked confused.  
"Just things with my brother. I promise to tell you guys everything if we have a sleepover." I conditioned hopefully. They lit up.

"Yes! My place! My grandpa is off on a spiritual retreat so we have the trailer to ourselves." She said, exchanging smiles with Fangs.

"Okay but first you have to meet our new group member." He said as he took my hand and lead me to the pool table they were at.

I stood before the tall raven-haired Serpent. I suddenly felt small and I agreed with him when he said I was short.

"This is Sweet Pea. He's become more of my best friend but he's part of our small trio." Fangs said as he went to pat his back.

So that was his name. Sweet Pea. It was cute for a serious-looking guy like him.

I sighed as I took a few steps forward. He leaned against the table coolly and used his pool stick to support his arm.

"Nice to see you again, skyscraper." I teased. He laughed and shook his head.  
"Nice to see you too, crybaby." He teased back.

"You guys already met?" Fangs let out in disappointment, his shoulders falling. 

Toni squinted and her eyes went between us before she smirked.

"So I'm guessing this is the finest broad you've ever seen?" Toni lingered. The three of us looked up at Sweet Pea.

"Yeah, am I?" I added. He looked at me embarrassed before clearing his throat and standing straight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said before going to finish his round. I kept looking at him as he tried to ignore the fact he got caught slipping.

"Well Sweet Pea, I'm sorry to say this but Fangs is _my_ best friend." I said, linking my arm with Fangs and nuzzling my face in it. Sweet Pea eyed me and smirked.  
"Mmm, you'll have to fight me for that one." He said. Fangs let out a nervous laugh.

"Now, now, you guys can share." He said. I shook my head and pouted.  
"But I want you more." I said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Hey! Just because you can pull the puppy eyes on him doesn't mean you get to have him!" Sweet Pea fought back. I gasped.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed at seeing how I smoothly got him.

I had let go of Fangs so he could talk with Toni while I took over his game. This gave me the chance to see what the hype was all about.

"So you're the Rhiannon that these two dorks keep talking about?" He said. I made my shot.  
"Just call me Rhinnie or Lady but yeah." I said. I looked up at my friends.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked the million dollar question. 

I sighed as I waited out his turn. He came to walk behind me and I felt small again. 

He towered over me like nothing and it was intimidating. Still hot.

I wanted him to take me up to my dad's office and may the Lord have mercy on me.

I felt my face heat up at the thought of us being alone in a room together. I'd give anything for that to happen.

"Family stuff that landed me out of state." I replied. He simply nodded.

"Your turn darlin'." I tried to hold back a smile at his small pet name. Oh yeah, I definitely see the lady's man part.

The rest of the evening I spent playing pool and catching up with my friends. I was thankful that Toni and Fangs still wanted to be friends or even want to talk to me.

Later on, when the night rolled in, I went to sit at the bar to be with my thoughts. 

I managed to actually loosen up to the tall and mysterious Sweet Pea, but I was still on guard.

More Serpents had managed to rally up and crowd the Wyrm. The drinking and playing intensified and the rock music played harder.

I remember when I was little I spent most of my time here with daddy when I wasn't in school. He would teach me how the world was like when you were a Serpent. 

He took me under his wing and made me his apprentice.

Jughead never put too much mind into this since we were still kids. He was too busy trying to be normal and fit in. Though he made himself the outcast of the Gen Pop.

He stayed on the Northside since he had his best friend Archie. I stayed on the Southside and made friends with Toni and Fangs.

I used to be in school on the Northside back when things were great and when the Jones family was thriving. That was a story for another time.

Despite the fact my brother and I were polar opposites, we promised each other that we wouldn't join the Serpents. We promised to not continue the bloodline.

I took a shot back and slammed it against the bar top. Guess that didn't turn out to be, huh brother?

I played with my silver locket again, taking it off and finally opening it for the first time since I got here. I was scared to look at the picture.

"Someone special?" Sweet Pea's voice filled my ears now as he sat next to me. I lightly smiled before closing the locket.  
"Just a locket." I lied, hoping he wouldn't press on the topic. 

He took a swig at his beer before looking down at my hands and chuckling.

"Huh, I see you like being tatted up." He said as he motioned to them. There was a reason why I'm covered in tattoos and continue to add on.

"Yeah, I kinda picked it up." He then held his hand out, pointing out the inverted lines he had on his right thumb. It was simple but hot.

"This is probably the only tattoo I have besides our Serpent mark." He said. I smiled as I went to grab his hand.

There was a sudden weird and warm sensation that came out of this. The pit of my stomach caught on fire and my heart began to race.

I looked up at him and his brows furrowed at being able to feel the same sensation. I raised a brow and he tilted his head.

He got closer as our fingers intertwined with each other. He leaned into me and we were only a few inches away when a loud voice startled us.

"Alright Serpents!" The man's voice echoed throughout the bar, making everyone stop to look up at him.

Sweet Pea and I pulled away abruptly, sitting up straight and focusing on the commotion. What the hell was that?

"Now that FP is in the hole, we must assume our positions." The voice belonged to the Serpent named Tall Boy. My father's right hand.

The bar went silent at his words. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This man can't be serious.

"As FP's right hand, I will take up his place–."  
"And as FP's daughter and rightful heir to the crown. I, Rhiannon Jones, will take his place." I cut the man off. Everyone turned to look at me.

Sweet Pea's went wide at realizing it was me that spoke. I sat there unfazed by the men.

"You can't claim anything, princess. You deserted the throne. You're no longer entitled." Tall Boy remarked. I scoffed at hearing the way he spoke to me.

"Yeah, you're just a Toledo Serpent!" Another elder Serpent protested. The others agreed.  
"Mmm, yes that's true but..." I paused to pull out a cigarette, lighting it up. 

I puffed out a few smoke clouds before standing up, shedding my Toledo Serpent jacket.

I then bent down and pulled out my Southside Serpents jacket. I held it out for Sweet Pea to take it and he looked up at me impressed.

"Mind doing me the honors skyscraper?" I said. He chuckled, immediately towering over me and holding it out for me.  
"It'd be an honor, crybaby." He said as I slipped my arms in. 

With one swift motion, I pulled it over my shoulders, proudly flashing the higher rank patch. I was the double-headed snake.

A few gasps were made and some held their tongues when they realized I had a rightful claim. I was FP Jones' next in line.

"I may be a Toledo Serpent but the Southside Serpents come first. As Serpent Princess, this is _my_ gang now." I said bitterly. 

I now made my up to Tall Boy, getting ready to face what was soon to come.

My heels clicked against the floor as I stepped up, leveling with the tall man. We were head-to-head.

"You really think that by just being FP's right hand it gives you the right to claim _my_ Serpents?" I said. He went quiet. The whole bar went frigid and the air tensed.

"I don't know what type of white mountain you've been burying your nose in but it's rewired your dumbass brain." I puffed on my cigarette again, letting the smoke come out through my nose.

A few nervous chuckles were made. They weren't sure if they should laugh or keep quiet.

"Now that we've gotten that cleared up, some of you may not remember FP having a twin to his only son Jughead, but he's asked me to take over the Serpents while he was locked up." I barked into the bar. Everyone watched my every move.

I don't know where I got this sudden dominance and confidence from but I was owning my narrative. _Oh great, I'm starting to sound a lot like my brother._

"That's a load of crap. FP would never fetch for you." Tall Boy scoffed. My head snapped to look at him. I took a few steps forward, meeting with him.  
"Know your place, foot soldier. You're talking to your superior now." I bit. His jaw clenched at my words.

I rid myself of my cigarette. I knew something big was coming now and I needed to prepare myself.

"If there's a problem, let me know and we'll hash it out right here right now. Everyone as our witness. Anyone who wants to defy me can step up too." I lingered dangerously. I couldn't help but smile wickedly.

"Ha! I'm not gonna take orders from a little girl." He taunted lowly. I pouted.  
"Awe... how cute. You still take me for a little girl?" I said sarcastically. 

It annoyed me that the elder Serpents saw me this way. A woman is fit to lead a biker gang just as much as a man could.

I quickly glanced over to Toni and Fangs who looked a little nervous and on edge. I gave them a reassuring wink before focusing back on the issue at hand. 

Well, daddy did say to fight for the crown.

"Just remember that you were warned." I said before smoothly bringing my elbow up and hitting him on the side of his head. 

He went straight to the ground and I turned to face the incoming defiers. The first Serpent ran towards me. 

I shot forward, going right for them but juking their blow when I slid in between their legs. I stood up, spinning on my heel and kicking them down from the head with my boot.

"Oh-ho, fuck!" Serpents began to wince and cheer at the fight. 

They were suddenly placing their bets and yelling for more.

I positioned myself and waited for the next Serpent. I had waited too long because I was thrown a solid one to the cheek, drawing blood.

"Ooo!" More commented. 

The taste of iron pooled in my mouth. I spit out thick maroon colored blood.

"Congrats! You just pissed me the fuck off!" I barked. My adrenaline kicked in at an all time high.

I kicked his stomach, making him hurl forward as I uppercut my way to his jaw. It wasn't enough to keep him down though.

I acted fast. I grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it against his head, breaking the chair, and sending him down.

"Ouch!"  
"Ohhh shit!"  
"Oh, motherfucker!"

"Be careful Rhiannon!" Toni's voice broke through the commentary. 

I looked up to her biting her nails and holding onto Fangs and Sweet Pea for dear life. She looked so worried but she was supportive. 

Fangs looked flat out scared but he masked it with every win I took. Sweet Pea, on the other hand, just looked turned on.

"Yeah! That's how it feels!" Fangs let out as I finished with another.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Kick some ass!" Sweet Pea added as I broke another chair. The two sounded like literal fanboys.

A Serpent girl had finally stepped up to bat. I chuckled as we circled around, getting ready to throw the first punch. I cracked my neck.

"Alright, show me what you got." I said, motioning for her to come forward. That was all she needed before making her first strike.

I spun around, blocking her punch with my leg. She was impressed.

I swung her arm away completely and punched her square in the jaw. She stood back to spit out blood.

I beckoned her to come for more and she did. We battled it out hand-to-hand, landing both good and bad hits.

"I like you, you're really good." I said with a strain as I pushed her arms up behind her back, locking them in place.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She said as she managed to break out of it and attempt to bring me forward. 

She was ready to get me right in the forehead but I had the upper hand. Right when she was about to hit me, I bent backward to avoid the hit. 

I then took hold of her arm and threw her on top of the pool table. I threw in one good punch before I stopped with a huff. 

I panted heavily as I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. She smiled and took it gladly. 

We both shook on it and went for a brief hug. The entire bar erupted in cheer.

"Truce and respect." I said, patting her back.  
"I hope to work with you some more." She said. I chuckled. _Oh yeah._

"Fair game!" A Serpent called. I sighed in relief at being able to achieve what my father wanted.

I hopped down the pool table and went to shake hands with the few others I fought with. I gained their respect as they gained mine.

I walked over to the bar before I felt a huge wave of sadness take over me. I quickly took back two shots to kill the pain for a while and went out to get some air.

I went down the steps and to my bike where I sat on it. I held my head in my hands before running them through my hair.

I was trying to relax and calm down. I replayed everything that had happened just now. Jesus that was fucking brutal.

I looked down at my busted hands. There were small splashes of blood and chunks of skin that covered my silver rings.

I looked up at the full moon. I felt like crying. 

I wanted to ball my eyes out and scream my pain out but I couldn't. Not here at least.

I couldn't show any weakness. I couldn't show any of my hurt to anyone for that matter.

"Want some company?" Sweet Pea startled me. 

I looked up to him abruptly. He sat on the neighboring bike.

My hands weren't just mine anymore. His were tangled in them. I was a little taken aback by the gesture.

"I've noticed you have these." He said, running his fingers over the small crescent moons I had on the palms of my hands. They were dark brown from all the times I've dug my nails through them.

"How long have you done this for?" He asked, pulling out a water bottle and drenched a bandanna with it.

He then gently began to wipe off all the blood that was on the open skin. I lightly smiled. Our eyes met and he smirked.

"Thanks... but yeah, I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." I replied. He nodded.

"You got issues dude." He teased. We both laughed. 

He finished with my hands and pulled away from me.

"You have no idea man." I added. 

We looked at each other again. I felt something when he looked at me. I knew what it was and I wanted to push it away.

"That was pretty badass what you did in there." He said now. I shrugged.  
"Eh, just watch a lot of _Charlie's Angels_ and _Fight Club_. Or a bunch of Action movies with fighting and you're set. I did take up some lessons from the streets though." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think that was just from watching Action movies. That's some real biker bitch energy." I blushed and turned away. I can't believe he managed to get me embarrassed over compliments.

I noticed he liked to pick on me. He fed his ego by seeing me like this. I hated it.

He smoothly ran a hand through his hair, fixing up the small mess he had. That alone forced whatever air I had left to leave me.

"You know, Fangs and Toni have told me so much about you throughout the time I've known them. I've always found you interesting to get to know." He began. I raised a brow.

"Now that I got to meet you in the flesh, it's safe to say that you exceeded my expectations." I raised both my brows now.  
"Really?" I lingered. He nodded.  
"I'm more drawn to you now." He added. I scoffed. _Okay, relax._

"The night I became a Serpent, my parents got into a fight. My father was a deadbeat. My mom couldn't handle it anymore." I started on my own now.

"Her last straw was when my dad put me with the Serpents. The next morning, she hung him and my twin brother high and dry. She left me to deal with the aftermath." I don't know why I had become bitter. I wanted to push Sweet Pea away. I was scared of him getting so close.

I was actually starting to catch a small crush on him and it mortified me. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"My mother didn't want to be alone so she had to drag me and my sister into her mess. I find it funny now because she's a gang leader. She didn't support me being a Serpent but she forced me into her gang." I furrowed my brows at seeing his reaction. It was... understanding.

He didn't pity me. Sure he felt sorry but he didn't give me pity. He was curious and unfazed at hearing me.

"So tell me Sweet Pea, are you more drawn to me now? I have issues that not even you could handle." I said. 

He leaned his head back to let out a small laugh before pinching my nose.

"Way more drawn to you than you think, crybaby." He replied. I scoffed. Okay, so maybe I'm ready to risk it all for him.

"Everyone has their own deep shit. I've had to deal with my own for way too long." He said again. I lightly smiled. 

This guy was something alright. Not to compare him and Levi but... Sweet Pea was way better. He was different.

"You know, ever since I came back home, I feel more myself. I mean, I'm not happy to hear my dad's in jail but I'm happy to be home." I said now.

"Are you saying that because you're Serpent royalty?" He teased. I shook my head.  
"No, I genuinely mean it. This is my home. Serpents are my family. Literally." Our eyes met again and there was mischief in his.

"To be honest darlin', I didn't take you as a leader when I first saw you. I didn't even know you were FP's baby girl." He said. I bit my lip at his pet names. _For fuck sakes._  
"Why because I'm a girl?" I teased. 

He then leaned in to trap me with his arms on either side of me. One of his hands went to tuck away a strand of my hair behind my ear. I held my breath.

"Not necessarily." He dragged out. Our faces were only inches apart.  
"You're the devil in disguise of an angel. You have such an innocent appearance that the tattoos and leather jacket don't even help. I see right through them. I see right through you." I gulped. 

For some reason, my center craved for him. His attention to detail really turned me on.

"You're a baddie at heart but you can't help hide the fact that you have a huge amount of good in you. You have a heart." Our lips rubbed against each other. They twitched with desire.

"You think you know so much about me now?" I said against his lips. They were soft and plump. They were perfect.  
"I don't know jack shit about you in all honesty." He said, making us both break out in a laugh. 

There it was. It was this particular laugh. This stupid and single laugh became the one thing I wanted to hear all the time.

"But..." He lingered, letting his eyes wander my face.  
"I really want to." I was full of a warm sensation. _He wanted to know me?_

"Give me your phone." I took it out and gave it to him. He then began to put in his number and gave it back to me.

He gave me his attention again. I was starting to enjoy this small thing we had going here. I was hopeful for it.

"You and I... it's gonna be one hell of a ride, darlin'." He said before placing a single and soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at the sweetness.

To put it in short and brief words, I was indeed fucked.


	5. 04

**A Man After Midnight**

**»»»»»»**

The cool and cold breeze brushed against my face as I rode out into the night. Toni held onto me as I revved up my bike to go faster.

She was letting me sleep over tonight with the company of Fangs since I owed them both an explanation. We were excited to be able to spend some much needed time together.

Toni and I were up against Fangs and Sweet Pea on our way back to Sunnyside. 

I revved up my engine again as I pulled forward on Fangs.

"Dammit Rhiannon!" He let out.  
"Ha!" I said as I went to catch up on Sweet Pea. He was only a few feet ahead of me.

"Eat shit, Fogarty!" Toni laughed, flipping him off.  
"Come on Fogarty! You're supposed to be faster than that!" Sweet Pea began to tease him now.

"Fuck you guys!" Fangs shouted back.  
"Nah! I'm gay!" Toni fired back, making us all laugh as we continued our ride.

"Whooo! Rhiannon's back baby!" She cheered into the air. I smiled.

The stretch of road seemed forever but we made it. We pulled up in front of Toni's trailer and she swung her leg over to get off.

"You two go ahead and grab your stuff. I'll set everything up." She said as she motioned to me and Fangs.  
"For sure, I'll be right back." Fangs said before turning to head in the opposite direction.

Toni then went up the steps and stopped to look at us before heading inside. A perverted smirk crept on her face and I giggled.

"Don't fuck each other out here." She lingered, going inside.  
"Nice one Topaz. Very mature." I said. Sweet Pea leaned his head back to laugh.

"I'm not that good either." He said. I raised my brows.  
"That's a load of shit."  
"I won't lie, it helps assert my dominance." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're ever down, we should drag race." He offered.  
"Sure since you're begging to lose." I teased.  
"Oh-ho, you wish darlin'." He revved up his engine, bracing himself to head off.

"Have fun with that sleepover." He gave me a small smile.  
"Thanks, see ya later." I said back. He rode off and disappeared. 

I shut the engine off my bike and pushed it towards home.

Oh gee, not less than a day back and I already managed to tangle myself into boy drama. If mom could see me now.

I left my bike out in the spot beside dad's bike and went up the steps, quietly opening the door. 

I found my brother sleeping on the couch. I approached him, fishing for a blanket to pull over him. 

I then went to the room to grab some clothes for tomorrow and my night slip.

I walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. I wrote a note saying I was spending the night at a friend's and that I would be back in the morning.

I folded it and placed it on the center table where it was visible.

I made my way over to Jughead again, patting his head lightly, and leaning in to kiss his head before leaving.

"Goodnight big brother." I whispered, heading back out.

***

"So are you going to tell us why you never said you were a total badass?" Toni said. Fangs sipped on his beer and nodded in unison.

"Exactly, like, what the hell was all that in there? Are you even human dude?" He added. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on guys that was nothing." They both furrowed their brows at hearing me, exchanging looks.

"Okay, what the hell happened to you over there? That's not normal." Fangs said with concern and seriousness. _A lot happened._  
"Nothing?! Rhiannon, you beat up more than three people on your own. No one does that." Toni said.

"Not to mention one of them being an incredibly huge guy and our best street fighters." He added. I shrugged my shoulders.

"When my mom started her gang, things got complicated and it put us in a dangerous position." I began. They looked at me confused.

"We were constantly fighting with other gangs and my mom saw fighting potential in me so I took a few lessons." They raised their brows this time.

"Dang girl, you better teach me some moves." Fangs chuckled as he ate some popcorn now.  
"Me too! Then we can reclaim our kid Serpent trio name." Toni giggled. 

Before I moved away, we managed to earn our stripes together. Between the three of us and the small number of kid Serpents, we were the youngest to join the gang.

"Jughead and I might transfer to Southside High sooner than you thought, Toni. With dad being locked up, no doubt social services are gonna come knocking." I said as I munched on some popcorn too.

"I can have my grandfather take guardianship or one of the elder Serpents to do it in case they try to put you in the system." Toni said. I lightly smiled.

"What is the deal with your brother anyway? Isn't he Serpent royalty too? Shouldn't he have stepped up to take over?" Fangs asked now. I shrugged.

"Jughead doesn't want to get involved with the Serpents. He's never been interested." I replied. He scoffed as he continued to eat more popcorn.

"It would have been extra badass if twins took over." He said. I giggled. 

The three of us then laid back on Toni's bed. They both cuddled themselves into me.

I ran a hand through Fangs' hair as Toni rested her head on my shoulder. It was quiet now and we shared it.

"Hey, Rhinnie..." He lingered. We both look at each other. He seemed a little hurt.  
"How come you never called or wrote to us?" I stayed silent. Toni looked up at me now and shared the same expression.

"I'm sorry you guys... I really am. I just-- I just couldn't come to do it. I thought you guys hated me for leaving without saying goodbye." I said.

"I didn't even have a choice to stay. I was also scared to face the embarrassment that neither of you would pick up." At hearing this, Toni began to cry.

"You asshole! You had me worried sick about you for ten years! I would have written to you every day!" She let out frustrated. 

I began to tear up. I'm such a horrible fucking friend.

"Fuck Toni, I'm so sorry." I cracked. She hugged me tightly. Her shoulders shuttered as she buried her face in my hair.

Fangs then came in and hugged us both. He was like our blanket. It was always like this.

"You have no idea how much we hoped you would call." He said. I sniffled.

"God Rhinnie I'm so sorry to say this but your mom is a complete asshole for taking you away like that. You had a life here. You didn't deserve that." He added, hugging us tighter.

"I agree. That's why we don't blame you. We're not angry with you. We could never be. We love you Rhinnie." Toni said as the three of us pulled away. She wiped her face.

"Despite every shitty thing that's happened to us, we're together again. We're here now and we'll never separate again." I said, making them smile and nod.

"True but that'll change since Sweet Pea stepped into the picture." Fangs lingered. I furrowed my brows.

"Alright, so I wasn't the only one who sensed the sexual tension in the air tonight." Toni added.  
"W-What?" I stuttered. They both laughed.

"Come on Rhinnie, you're not the first girl who's taken one look at Sweet Pea and they're on their knees. It's so obvious you're into him." She continued. I blushed.  
"Th-That's not true!" I protested with a lie. 

They both tackled me on the bed and began to tickle me. I laughed.

"Rhiannon and Sweet Pea sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both sang. I squealed as I tried to get out of their clutches.

"Alright! Alright! I admit it! I like him!" I said as they both cheered and slapped a five.  
"Ha! We knew it!" Toni cheered.

"I mean earlier totally gave it away. He's so into you." Fangs added.  
"Oh definitely. I saw the way he was looking at you and girlll, he was so ready to give it all up!" Toni teased. I laughed again. 

We tangled into each other once more.

"I think he's cute. He's hot actually. He even gave me his number and kissed me." I said as they both gasped.

"Bull! No way!" Fangs said.  
"Oh-ho, you're serious?" Toni grinned.

"Is that bad?" I asked with panic and uncertainty.  
"No! No, no, no! It's good." She reassured. Fangs nodded.

"It's amazing actually. You have no idea how bad-- we as his friends-- want him to have a decent relationship." He said.

"He's never been able to take anyone seriously. He's only looked for hookups because sex is great but you're one of the few he's probably and genuinely into." I bit my lip. One of the few huh?

"You guys can't tell anyone." I giggled. They both squealed. I hid my face in my hands.

"Ship name, Swinnie." Fangs called.  
"No! Don't you dare start with that ship shit." I warned. 

He hit me with a pillow. I gasped as I hit him back.

"Fuck you! Swinnie for life!" He yelled as Toni joined in. 

The three of us attacked each other with pillows and laughs.

_Thank you god for giving me my friends back._

***

My phone vibrated on the bedside table and I woke up annoyed.

My hand went to search for it and I answered without looking at who it was.

"This better be good Jughead or I will personally walk over there and knock your ass back into your sleep." I cursed. A handsome laugh followed and filled my ears.

"Hello to you too, McGregor." I gasped and went wide-eyed. 

I pulled my phone away to look at who it was. In big bold words the name **"Your Skyscraper (Sweet Pea) 😈"** flashed the screen and I was full of embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I let out. He laughed again. I sat up on the bed.

"Stop laughing! That's embarrassing." He cleared his throat.  
"Sorry I just found it cute coming from you." He said. I blushed. _I'm fucking blushing?!_

"Wanna go to the quarry?" He asked now. I looked over at the time. It was 2am.

Toni and Fangs were fast asleep on either side of me. Yes, we shared the bed because those two have attachment issues.

"Alright give me a minute." I said before hanging up and getting out of bed. I had trouble at first since Fangs had a good hold of me but I managed to get out.

I slipped on a pair of random tennis shoes and grabbed my phone. I went into the bathroom to check and make sure I looked somewhat decent.

I sprayed on a little perfume Toni had before creeping back out into the room to kiss her and Fangs on the head. I lightly smiled.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered. I slipped out of the room, going for the door. Sweet Pea was already waiting for me on his bike.

The crisp and cold air nipped at my skin. I approached him and he looked away from me shyly.

"What?" I asked as I swung my leg over to sit behind him. 

He shrugged his flannel off, exposing his half bare biceps, and then put it over my shoulders.

"Put this on." He said. I slipped my arms in with confusion, adjusting his shirt to my liking. 

He looked at me for a few seconds and then turned away again.

"You know you can look at me right?" I chuckled lightly.  
"You're uh–." He cleared his throat.  
"My what?"  
"Dammit, Rhinnie your nipples are hard." He finally said. I furrowed my brows in surprise.

"You get shy over hard nipples but you kiss me to flirt?" I teased. He smirked.  
"Oh, I don't mind looking. In fact, I would love to rip that slip off and fuck your brains out on my bike under this full moon but I'm a gentleman first." He said with a cocky smile. I scoffed.

"Pervert." I covered myself with the flannel. I was honestly flattered by his forwardness.

"I'm just looking out for you. It's what boyfriends do." He lingered, turning on his bike.  
"Your shirt isn't made of that material yet. Take me out first and then we'll see." I said.

"Oh-ho, she comes with pick up lines!" He laughed. I tightened my grip around his waist, letting my lips barely touch his ear.  
"I come with plenty of other things too." I whispered. He cleared up his throat and instantly shut up. I smirked.

He took off and sped out of Sunnyside and took us to the quarry. It wasn't too far so we arrived in less than ten minutes.

We parked above the small bridge and hid his bike within a few trees. We then made our way down where Sweetwater River stopped and pooled by the pipes.

"So tell me about all these cool tattoos of yours. Especially that Medusa head. I didn't expect to see that. What do they all mean?" He asked. 

We went to go and sit by the bank of the small pond.

"Well, some are reminders of people in my life while others are just for kicks." I replied. We laid back on the ground and we began to look up at the stars.

It felt so normal doing this with him. It was almost as if we've done this before. It wasn't weird.

For someone who looks like they have half a brain, he was actually smart. I liked that.

He was also a very curious person. He observed everything and liked to watch you.

He didn't make you feel like you were boring. He always wanted to know more. He wanted the light to shine on you.

He was probably so used to being a lady's man that he desperately wants someone to see the real him. I wanted to. I wanted to see him.

"For example, these ones on my fingers, the sun, the star, and the moon, they represent three of my closest friends back at home." I began. I gave him my right hand and he took it to examine it.

They were all on the last three fingers. Hidden in between each one.

"What about this crown and jellybean?" He asked, pointing at my thumb and pointer finger. I chuckled.

"The crown is for my brother and the jellybean for my sister. Her name is literally Jellybean but everyone calls her JB now." I replied. He smiled.

"That's cute. I still can't believe you're Jughead's twin though. I've seen him a couple of times and he's literally you if you were a guy and vise versa. Didn't you say you're fraternal twins?" He said. I laughed, shaking my head.

His hands found their way to my other one and he was captivated again. His touch gave me goosebumps.

On my left hand, there was a snake that wrapped from my elbow to the back of my hand. It was one of my favorites.

He then hovered over me and wrapped a hand around my neck. There was a dark overcast on his eyes and I felt my center ache.

His fingers went along my Serpent marks. His face was near my neck and I became lightheaded due to the closeness.

I reached for his neck now and found his mark. It was on his left side and on the same spot I had my Toledo mark.

We both furrowed our brows and made a face at noticing how we had our Southside Serpent mark on the opposite side in the same placement.

"You tryna' cop my style now crybaby?" He teased. I scoffed.  
"Me? I think it's the other way around." I said. He chuckled as he leaned in closer to my face. I held my breath.

His hands then went down to my chest where he stopped at the valley of my breasts. I felt the skin there catch on fire, sparks going off at his touch.

His fingers wrapped around my small silver heart locket. He remembered how I didn't want to talk about it earlier and he didn't try to open it or anything. Again, he was very observant.

"How was Toledo?" He asked as he laid beside me again. We both propped up on our sides to face each other.

"Nothing like Riverdale I'll tell you that. It's a lot of outdoors and desert. It actually had preppy school academies like at Stonewall. I went to one for a while... uniforms and everything." I replied. 

I furrowed my brows at the memory in my head. It was another thing I didn't want to talk about.

"Wait so like you wore those hot school girl skirts?" He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"That's what you think first? You're a bigger perv than I thought!" I let out as we both laughed.

"What about your mom and Jellybean?" He continued to ask.  
"They're great. I mean, I never managed to get along with my mother as much but I know she means well." I pulled out my phone and began to show him various pictures of my family.

Some of them flashed baby pictures of me and you bet he punked me hard for them. I wasn't going to live it down for the next few days.

He then came across a photo of me and one of my very close friends I was talking about. Levi.

"Who's that?" His tone was a little off.  
"The sun. He's one of the friends I mentioned earlier." I remember this photo being taken at his aviation ceremony.

He was able to enroll in a junior camp for the RAF program. He was always interested in Aviation studies and he had a knack for the mechanical stuff.

I was so proud of him that day. We all were.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I looked up at Sweet Pea. There was a hint of jealousy on his face.  
"Nah. He used to be. It didn't work out but I have a lot of love for him." I lightly smiled. He relaxed. I giggled.

"His name is Gus Levi Slater. Everyone calls him Levi. Sometimes I call him Gus. I grew up with him when I moved out of state." I began.

"He, along with the others including me were the first to join the gang. We've done everything together ever since then." He nodded as he continued to listen intently.

"I find it offensive that my mother started the Toledo compound to take in abandoned kids. She thinks this is her way of making up what she did to her own son." I became bothered as I thought about it.

"When did you become a Serpent?" I asked now.  
"Twelve." He replied. 

Our hands had suddenly tangled in each other. He drew small circles on the back of my hand with his tattooed thumb.

"Both of my parents died in the army. They met each other there, got together, fell in love, but my mom was already pregnant with me. I don't know who my real father is." He looked a little sad at mentioning his parents.

"I have very good memories of them both, especially my father. He loved us. He loved me and my mother. Then when they both died... I had no one." I wonder how alone he must have felt when he heard about his parents?

"One of the base officers who were close with them tried to get a hold of my real father to send me with him but my mother had made arrangements that if anything were to happen that FP would take guardianship of me. He did." I lightly smiled.

"When Jughead got sent to Juvie for a while, FP had me live with him and he became a second father to me. Then I became interested in the Serpents and I got in with his help. He made me feel like I had a family again even though his was falling apart... but I guess that's why we were somewhat similar in a way." He then pulled out a chain from underneath his shirt with two tags dangling on it.

He put them in my hands as I leaned in to read the names. It was one for his mother Cate Lin-Martin and one for the man who wasn't his father but was, Michael Danvers.

"I'm happy to hear that my father did at least something right while he was a deadbeat. You deserve a chance at something good." I said, looking up at him. He was relieved. He trusted me.

He took the tags and looked down at them now. He became sad again. I placed my hand on top of his.

"I bet that's why you seem so cool. Your parents must have been pretty cool themselves." I said. He laughed.

"Maybe I'll let you meet them. They're back home in Virginia." He said. I now took my locket and placed it in his hand.

"This is Violet Jackson. I was very close with her." I watched him finally open the heart to reveal her photo with her name, birth date, and death date.

"She looks a lot like Jellybean." He said. I nodded.  
"Yeah it was eerily strange but it made me love her more for it. As weird as it sounds coming from a 16 year old she was like, if not, was my baby." I suddenly felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. Why am I telling him this?

I haven't been able to open up about this to anyone ever since it happened, not even to Levi or the others. It was weird trusting my darkest memories to a stranger.

Sweet Pea's brows furrowed when he finally read the dates. He was confused and then there was pity.

"Did she...?" He stopped, being aware of the lingering topic. I nodded.  
"Yeah... she overdosed almost a year ago." I replied. I felt my voice slightly shake at the end. It was still fresh for me.

"I'm sorry that happened." He said. I bit my lip and looked away to avoid his gaze. I didn't want him to see me sad or upset.

"Why did she? If I may?" He asked. He understood that I wanted to move away from the topic. I wanted to tell him.

"A year back, around this time, she and a couple of the other girls had gone out. They always went as a group because that's what I taught them. They never came home, never called, and we didn't know what happened to them." I began. I remember that day perfectly well. Levi and I had gone out on our own when we got the call from mom.

"My mom was the one to break it to us that they were kidnapped. She had put us to find them. It took a while but we finally did... they were forced into a sex trafficking ring. It was mixed with girls of all ages but they favored girls of her age." I sat up to bring my knees to my chest. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"They were in there for months. I don't even know what they did to them in there. I don't want to know... but after we managed to rescue them all in one place, she couldn't live with it." I felt my eyes burn with tears threatening to come out.

"She couldn't live with the fact that a girl like her can go through what she went through. She took her life... I was the one that found her." A silent tear finally fell. I quickly went to wipe it away.

Sweet Pea then sat up and came to wrap his arm around me. I almost instantly felt calm.

"Jesus christ I'm so sorry." He said as he held me close. I sniffled.

"I remember when I found her lying in her bed looking peaceful and as if she was just sleeping her problems away, a piece of me went with her... I honestly haven't been the same since then." I admitted. I managed to look up at him.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He let out softly. He understood me perfectly. I felt seen.

It had gotten quiet and we got lost. His eyes went to my lips and I wanted him to kiss me.

We leaned in closer and without thinking twice, we closed the space. We sighed deeply at the sensation it sent throughout our bodies.

This felt different and I wanted more.


	6. 05

**Ocean Eyes**

**»»»»»»**

**\- SWEET PEA -**

I made a turn behind a trailer and walked down the main dirt path. I was heading back to my place.

I arrived back to Sunnyside not too long ago from making a few drops over at Seaside Harbor.

I had a long day and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep my problems away. 

I could have done that earlier but if I didn't relax with a clear mind my thoughts were gonna keep me up. Either way, it was all gonna come flooding back in the morning.

I was forced to skip school in hopes that I wouldn't get arrested for truancies again. FP wouldn't be able to get me out this time and I wasn't sure if Tall Boy would do me the favor.

A few months back, Fangs' mom had gotten sick again only this time we weren't sure if she was going to make it. It was pretty bad and he was losing hope real quick.

It pained me to see my best friend like this over his mom. It pained me to watch him slowly turn into a mess. If there was anyone he loved the most in this world, it was Ana.

I didn't want him to feel what I felt when I lost my own mother. When something like that happens, it does a lot to a person. Especially if you were close.

Toni, Joaquin, and I were already helping him watch over his siblings, getting them to school and bed on time, helping them with their homework, taking care of the trailer. We helped him with everything while he cared for his mother at the hospital.

We ran around like complete idiots but we were doing him the favor of letting him just focus on his mom.

At some point, the expenses and bills piled high and it quickly became another thing to worry about.

I decided to ask for some help and a little leverage. I went to one of the Snake Charmers the Serpents had couped up in one of the nearby law offices on the Southside.

I asked, begged, and pleaded to do some favors in exchange for money. He gave me a couple of jobs that landed me some good money. All of it went to Fangs and his family.

The catch was that it put me in an ugly spot with the Charmer because one simple returned favor became more. I had to owe him back all the money and it felt never-ending.

Aside from Fangs' problems, there were also my own. I had recently hooked up with one of the Serpent girls and she was under the impression that we were a thing.

She's followed me around and cornered me at school, the Wyrm, basically with whatever chance she's got. I wasn't interested. I just wanted her for sex.

I felt bad but she wasn't what I was looking for. If I was gonna date a girl, she had to go above and beyond my expectations.

She had to be tough but with an incredibly soft side. She had to have a heart. She also needed to be really smart, beautiful, and very funny because humor was a huge thing for me.

I wanted a relationship where I knew right then and there that it would be solid. Where I knew she would manage to change my idea about love and attachments.

I've dated girls before but I've broken up with them in a matter of days or a month. This was because of this fear I have about love and attachments.

I lost both my parents because I loved them so much. I had attachments towards them and they were both taken away from me.

To be honest, I was fucking scared about the idea of relationships. I was scared of falling too hard and too fast for someone. I don't know how couples do it.

Then again, there was one girl in mind who I didn't mind giving it a shot with. Sadly, she didn't know who I was and she was no longer living in Riverdale.

Then there was our ongoing war with the Northside and our rival gang being The Ghoulies.

The Northside is always pinning us out as the bad guys whenever something bad happens to them. Even though on some occasions we do bad things for good reasons.

The Ghoulies have been jumping some of the Serpents after school or late at night after hanging at the Wyrm all day. My friends and I happened to be some of those Serpents.

Earlier this week, we went on a beer run for a kickback at the courtyard in the Trailer Park and we got cornered by a pack of Ghoulies. It was bad.

Now with our Serpent King behind bars, everyone was restless. Tall Boy and the other elder Serpents have been running after his place, though Tall Boy being FP's right hand, he's secured his role.

It was late at night. I wasn't exactly sure of the time but due to the cold air and the obvious small patches of snow, it was way past midnight.

"Get a grip bitch!" A voice cursed. I looked up and around to see who it was but then came to a stop when I heard small sniffling.

I furrowed my brows when I found the source. There was a petite medium figure only a few feet away from me.

From the sound of their voice, they were a girl. Her voice was light but had a feminine deepness to it. I've never heard before. She sounded almost new.

My eyes went over her figure which again, seeing that she was curved nicely and was filled in all the right places. Hmm, should I take her out for a spin? She looks like she has experience.

She bent down to grab something. There was a cigarette between her lips and she roughly pulled it away to grab the lighter she had dropped.

I couldn't help but walk towards her out of curiosity. I had a feeling she was a new girl from out of town. Well, at least she'd have a familiar face she'll remember to look for if she gets lost.

With the help of the moon, I made out her black clothes with her matching black hair. It was raven with red undertones.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was the wrong move because she didn't appreciate that I had touched her.

She swung her arm back with speed, attempting to land a blow to my cheek but I stopped it with my hand. Another wrong move because this was exactly what she was going for.

In that instant, she took hold of my forearm, pulling me forward to trip me and fall face first to the ground.

"For fuck sakes." I cursed, feeling my cheek hit the ground. She took that same arm and pressed it behind my back, tightening her grip.

I let out a groan and slightly went stiff at hearing the sound of a switchblade go off. I felt the long and sharp blade of her knife push into my neck.

"Don't even think about fucking with me asshole." Her voice filled my ears. It had that nice mix from earlier only lower and much more dangerous.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax will ya? I mean no harm." I said with a strain. Her grip got tighter and I felt like she was gonna snap my arm off.

I was more scared about her switchblade however because it was very close to my vital points. One wrong move and I was done for. Fuck, was this how I was gonna go out?

"I swear I wasn't gonna hurt you." I said again. She was still debating on whether to let me live. She had big trust issues, check.

When she realized I wasn't gonna do anything, she let me go.

She had let her guard down and held her hand out for me to take. I coolly took it before getting up swiftly, spinning her around, and doing the same thing she did to me but with a touch of gentlemen.

"You really impressed me for a girl." I panted in her ear. She let out a strained laugh, scoffing.  
"Wow, sexist much." She said as she tried to squirm out of my hold. She couldn't.

"I can't believe you managed to fool me." Now she sounded impressed. I smirked.  
"No worries, you're not the first girl who's felt that way around me." I taunted.

"You know, flexing your ladies man side isn't doing it for me. Shame because I thought you were hot by the sound of your voice." She said again. I leaned my head back to laugh. She came with a mouth too.

I wrapped my free hand around her neck, pressing her more against me to get a better hold of her.

"If you wanted to get kinky all you had to do was ask." Trust issues, sass, a little bit of humor, what's next?  
"Didn't think I need to ask." I said, tilting her chin to make her look up at me. I held my breath when I looked into her deep and stunning blue eyes.

They had a vast amount of depth and mystery. They were the color of a literal ocean. I think it was the ocean. I felt... peaceful.

Her eyes were also sad and tired. The whites were red and irritated due to her crying. Her under eyes were tinted with mascara and yet, she looked beautiful.

I've seen many girls cry before and it was pretty messy. This girl was different. She made sadness seem like beauty.

Her pupils had suddenly taken up most of her eyes and my lips parted. I didn't even realize we had gotten lost in each other.

She lost her balance beneath me and her knees buckled. I kept her in place.

"You good?" I asked. Her facial expression had told me she was without saying anything.

Her dilated pupils looked up at me in a way I was used to seeing. I softened at seeing how innocent she looked.

I let her go and she regained herself, pulling away from me to face me on her own.

I was completely taken aback by her presence when I finally took her in.

She had a heavy appearance due to how she was dressed and the large snake tattoo that coiled around her left arm. I've never seen that before. It was cool.

Her skin was pale and her arms were out and exposed. She let the cold bite her.

Her raven hair fell elegantly in waves, having no middle or side parts, it all just naturally took over the right side of her face.

When my eyes met with her again, I furrowed my brows at seeing how familiar she looked. I've seen her before but on someone else.

She had an oval face with chubby cheeks that were slightly sunken in. Her jawline was sharp and her lips were full, plump, and a naturally deep pink color.

When she was in my arms earlier she stopped at least to my chest. She was a little over the average height for a girl minus the heels.

What really caught me off guard was that despite how hard and mean she looked, her face was innocent. It was soft and gentle. She seemed harmless. Why was that?

"You're not from around here, eh?" I said now. I tried to snap myself out of my trance but I couldn't help it.  
"Huh?-- Oh yeah, no. I just moved here from Ohio." She said. I chuckled at her response. She was tough not too long ago and now she's changed. Typical.

I caught glimpse of her neck tattoos and I inched forward, taking hold of her neck again. She went stiff at my touch.

My thumb traced the Southside Serpent mark that coiled on her right side. She was a Serpent? Didn't she say she was from Ohio though?

I turned her neck gently and saw another Serpent mark but it was branded by the Toledo Serpents. Toledo Serpents?

"Southside and Toledo Serpent? Who the hell are you?" She looked up at me this time. We were so close and I was able to feel the warmth from her breath.

"Just, someone..." She lingered softly. I raised a brow at hearing her. I looked down at her lips, letting my thumbs travel to her chin. I wanted to kiss her.

She was very pretty for an Ohio girl. She was actually pretty for a Serpent girl. I mean they don't make them like this on the Northside I'll give you that.

"We'll think about having that kinky sex the next time we bump into each other, darlin'." I teased, letting her go. I began to walk away. I heard her scoff. I smirked.

"Thanks for letting me throw you down, skyscraper!" She called after me. I stopped, leaning my head back to laugh.

I turned to look at her as I continued to walk backwards. There was a cool grin on her face and it nearly took my breath away.

"Let me know when you wanna do it again, crybaby!" I said back before turning around to head off.

Skyscraper? Well, I guess I won't mind if it comes from her.


	7. 06

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

**»»»»»»**

"Man, this shit with the new leader is rough." Fangs let out as he made his mark. I watched and waited for my turn. We were gathered at a pool table, talking and chatting.

"It's just bullshit. No one wants Tall Boy up. We have to do something Fangs." Toni said from the table she was sitting at. She was only a few feet away.

"What _can_ we do Toni? FP's kid doesn't want anything to do with us and Rhiannon... she's gone. We don't even know where she is." He looked up to her as he said this. There was a small tone of hurt in his voice.

"I know... but we can't just sit here and let this happen." She said again. I sighed, going for my turn at shots.

When morning came, the Serpents were called in early for a meeting at the Wyrm. We had to set up court for later to pick our leader.

This was a rather sensitive topic since we were currently riding without a King.

With FP being our Serpent King and out of the race, that left the club in a vulnerable spot. Any rival gang could decide to attack us and we'd be wiped out. We needed a new direction and we need it fast.

There were a few Serpents who were next in line, two of them being the famous Jones twins, Rhiannon and Jughead. They were a special case.

Jughead being FP's only son was supposed to take up the mantle when the time came but he wasn't interested in our affairs. His mind, body, and soul were on the Northside.

Rhiannon was the second. She was a Southside Serpent herself and she was one of the first kid Serpents at the ripe age of seven along with Toni and Fangs.

According to Toni, Mrs. Jones took her away along with the third Jones child and disappeared. No one knows where they went. They were here one day and gone the next.

Then there was one man in particular that a few of the Serpents my age didn't take to. Tall Boy.

Don't get me wrong, the man was a good crew member but he couldn't lead for anything.

The last time when FP was out on King business and Tall Boy filled in for him, we were clashing with The Ghoulies and several other gangs left and right. We made some serious enemies because of him.

"What if we ask Joaquin to ask his boyfriend if he can look her up in the police database? I bet they have something about her there. They have to." Toni began to ramble on, thinking of a way to get her friend home.

Toni has always been hopeful of Rhiannon coming back to Riverdale. She swears by the Uktena spirits that she will return.

Fangs was equally as hopeful but even he saw the unlikeliness of that happening. I felt bad for them because I knew how much they loved her.

"Nah, Joaquin won't like that. You know how he is when it comes to Kevin." Fangs said now. She groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

The two started to argue and go back and forth. I had drifted off on my own, going back to last night when I bumped into the very thing of beauty that was clouding my mind.

I chuckled softly at remembering her tough act. She was crying and looking a little broken but still managed to brush all of that off to kick some ass.

She reminded me of Toni who was able to switch between moods so quickly.

Although I hated how she effortlessly managed to make me feel some type of way towards her, a part of me didn't mind it. A part of me wanted more.

I still didn't want to think about relationships, let alone a girl. I didn't want to grow comfortable with someone who I was most likely going to dump or purposely fuck things up with when it got too serious.

"What do you think, Sweet Pea? Will you help us?" Toni asked. I couldn't hear her. I continued to get lost in my thoughts.

The crybaby's beauty, face, and essence just stuck with me. It was so rare for a face to stick with me so why is it happening with her?

She seemed to be into makeup but it didn't overpower what she was born with.

Her innocent looking face and pouty lips. Her ocean eyes with her pupils dilated and sparkling when she looked up at me.

"Damn." I cursed, hitting a few 8-balls and making it in the slots.

"Sweet Pea!" Fangs called me this time. My lips formed an unintentional smile. She was so beautiful without even trying.

Her long, wavy, and raven hair draped over her shoulders with the front resting on her right side. Her clothes hugged her body, showing off her great figure.

I stopped, bringing my forehead to my hand when I realized I never asked for her name. Out of all things I forget, I didn't ask for her name?

"Idiot!" I let out annoyed.

"Yo!" Fangs snapped his fingers in front of me, bringing me back to the conversation. I shook my head, shaking off the fact that I was distracted by a girl.  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, looking at the two who were eyeing me closely.

"Okay, what's got you in this dream-like state? You've been like this all morning." Toni said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"What? No one. It's nothing." I lied. She smiled evilly. _Shit._  
"I asked for a what not a who." Her smile grew bigger.

"Wait, someone's got you like this? Who's the girl?" Fangs said now, becoming interested. I groaned.  
"For fuck sakes alright! It's a girl!" I gave up. I really need to start hiding my feelings better. I also need to stop giving myself away like that.

"Fuck finally! I thought you were gonna end up catching herpes or worse dude." Toni teased seriously. I scoffed.

"So, who's the lucky broad buddy? Tell us." Fangs edged on. I licked my lips and bit them. Well, here goes nothing.

"I just bumped into her at the Park last night after making a run. She was just-- just so beautiful and hot and innocent." I began, not bothering to hide my attraction anymore.  
"Beautiful and innocent eh?" Toni lingered.

"She better not be one of those girls you just randomly hook up with because then you'll really set the bar low not only for the Serpent guys but for yourself." Fangs added. I rolled my eyes, scrunching my face in offense.

"What? Nah man, this girl is way better than what I pick up. She's different." I defended.  
"She looks like she got brains and style. She's sassy, has a little humor, maybe a little kinky. She also looks like a girl who wears her heart on her sleeve." I smiled shyly, thinking about her.

"She's probably, if not, is one of the _finest_ but I mean _finest_ broads I've ever seen and I've seen pretty." They both exchanged surprised looks, shrugging as they continued to watch me rant on about crybaby.

"She had these amazing blue eyes that were like the ocean. I felt relaxed when I looked into them." I emphasized her beauty once more. I bet I sounded pussy whipped and I'm not even anywhere close to that.

"On top of that, she seems to know how to kick some good ass. Do any of you know her? I never got her name." I asked them now.

"Huh, no idea who she is." Toni replied, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Is she a new girl in town?" Fangs asked.

"Yeah, I forgot where she was from but she said she recently arrived." I replied, returning to my game with him joining me.

"Did she tell you how recent? There hasn't been word of a girl who recently moved here. You said you saw her at Sunnyside?" He continued. I nodded.

"What did you say her eyes were like again? Did she look like someone we know?" Toni asked again. I was about to answer when I froze at seeing the very person I was talking about.

My beloved crybaby had appeared from behind to wrap her arms around Toni's shoulders, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"Rhiannon!" Toni let out, turning abruptly to hug her now.  
"Rhiannon?! Where?!" Fangs then stopped to look up. He gasped.

"Oh my god, you're back!" He tossed his pool stick to the side and rushed over to the two.

I was taken aback by how they both clung onto crybaby-- well Rhiannon, for dear life.

I smirked at finally being able to meet the Rhiannon Jones that these two were always talking about. The girl who I didn't mind giving a try for if I was granted the chance.

There was never a day that went by where Fangs and Toni didn't talk about her.

They always mention how tough she was but also how very sweet and kind she is.

She was always protecting them from whoever tried to punk on them back when they used to go to school together.

I suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment at realizing that crybaby was actually Rhiannon. She was the face that stuck with me. _Fuck._

"How come we didn't see you at school?" Toni asked her. My throat tightened. She was gonna go to Southside High?

"Just things with my brother. I promise to tell you guys everything if we have a sleepover." My eyes went wide. No wonder she looked so familiar, she was Jughead's twin sister.

They didn't look too much alike but you could definitely see the resemblance.

"Yes, my place! My grandpa is off on a spiritual retreat and won't be back for a few days. We have the trailer to ourselves." Toni said.  
"But first, you have to meet our new group member." Fangs said now, taking hold of Rhiannon's hand and leading her towards me. _Dammit Fangs, the betrayal._

"This is Sweet Pea. He's become more of my best friend but he's part of our small trio." He said as he came to stand with me, putting his hand on my back.

Rhiannon then stood in front of me, her small height stopping to my chest how she did last night. Her blue eyes lit up with mischief as she remembered me.

I tried to hold back a smile but it was hard when a girl like her was looking at me. I leaned against the table, using the pool stick to support my arm.

"I've missed you, skyscraper." She teased. I laughed, shaking my head at her pet name for me.  
"Missed you more, crybaby." I teased back.

"What?! You guys already met?" Fangs let out with annoyance. Toni rolled her eyes at how dense our friend was at the moment.

"So I'm guessing this is the finest broad you've ever seen?" She asked, smirking evilly from being able to put me in the hot seat.

The three now looked up at me, waiting for a response. There was this playful but stunned look on Rhiannon's face.

"Yeah, am I?" She lingered.

Her ocean eyes lit up with mischief. Even though I wanted to play, I had to put some sort of distance between us. I was still scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I simply said, standing up straight, and clearing my throat.

I went back to my game, ignoring her careful eyes on me. For some reason, I was starting to enjoy her attention.

"Well Sweet Pea, I hate to break it to you but Fangs is _my_ best friend." She emphasized now, linking her arm with his.

She nuzzled her cheek against his bicep, her pouty lips coming out to play. I knew where this was headed.

"Ha! You'll have to fight me for that one." I smirked.

"Now, now, you two can share." Fangs let out nervously. She shook her head with another pout, pulling puppy eyes.  
"But I want you more." She whined innocently. My mind had drifted to a dark and forbidden thought.

I wonder how she would sound if I made her say those exact words to me? I may be slightly jealous of Fangs at the moment.

"Hey! Just because you can pull the puppy eyes on him doesn't mean you get to have him!" I protested. She gasped playfully.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. I leaned my head back to laugh. Touché.

Fangs and Toni went to talk with each other about later tonight, seeing if they could get the rest of our group to support Rhiannon up as Serpent leader.

While they did this, it gave us the chance to be alone and get comfortable with each other.

"So I finally get to meet the very girl that those two dorks keep talking about." I said, making my shot. She lightly chuckled.

We were going against each other in pool. She had taken over Fangs' game.

"You can call me Rhinnie or Lady or whatever you wanna call me but yeah." She said, waiting out her turn before she could step up.

"Why'd you leave?" My curiosity jumped out. She sighed. She seemed sad from thinking about it. She was hiding a lot of pain.

I went to walk behind her, getting a better glance at her angle. I caught a whiff of the same amazing scent she had from last night.

My chest brushed against her back and our eyes met smoothly. I was suddenly feeling hot.

If I could, I'd take her upstairs into FP's office and put her to work. Then again, she looked like she would make me do the work.

She had this dominating presence that was slightly intimidating but she meant well.

"Family stuff that landed me out of state." She finally answered. I knew that wasn't it. There was more.

I nodded. I quickly made my shot, seeing I had to give up and wait for the appropriate place to ask.

"Your turn darlin'." I said. She tried to hold back a smile but she couldn't.

I felt my heart come up to my throat. She was so beautiful when she smiled. _Fuck me._

We continued with our game, getting through some small talk up until Fangs and Toni joined.

They caught up with each other and I was intrigued by how I didn't feel like an outcast. Rhiannon included me in her conversations and I was grateful for it.

As we talked, I was able to see that it was hard for her to crack to new people. Her guard was on high and I wondered who could have hurt so much. An ex perhaps?

When the night rolled in, the court was coming to its time. I was drinking with a few of the guys to help relieve some of my worries.

I looked over to Rhiannon sitting alone at the bar. She was deep and lost in her thoughts.

"That's the girl Topaz and Fogarty want us to vouch for?" Marcus asked.  
"Does she even want to lead?" Blade added. I sipped at my beer.  
"Does it look like she has a choice? She's Serpent royalty." I said. They sighed.

"Whatever the case is, I want a piece of that ass. She looks like she knows how to please. I mean, have you seen those lips?" A Serpent commented.  
"Mmm, they do look like they mean business." Another said.

I almost choked at hearing them. His words triggered me into another dark thought.

He wasn't wrong but I wanted those lips to be just for me. Is it wrong to want that so soon?

"I'll be back." I said, excusing myself from the group to head over to where she was.

I was a bit annoyed that I wasn't the only one who thought Rhiannon was beautiful. She was gorgeous.

I mean props to her for being that pretty but I instinctively only wanted her for myself. She was mine.

I approached the raven beauty, seeing she was looking down at her hands. There was a silver piece of jewelry within them. It was her locket.

I noticed she seemed to favor it heavily and doesn't like to take it off. I bet she has a special picture in there of someone.

I smoothly sat next to her, seeing a blonde girl. I furrowed my brows. Was she her sister? No... was she a teen mom?

A teen mom? Seriously man? That's what you come up with?

"Someone special?" I asked. She was a little startled by my sudden appearance. She closed the locket quickly, looking up at me with a light smile.  
"Just a locket." She lied again. Alright then, I'll just ask her when it's just the two of us.

I took a swig at my beer again before noticing her small finger tattoos. I chuckled.

"I see you like being tatted up." I said, motioning to them.  
"Yeah, I kinda picked it up." She said. I held my hand out, sticking out my right thumb.

"This is probably the only tattoo I have besides our marks."  
"You should get more, you look hot in a tattoo." She teased, making me laugh. She took hold of my hand, wanting to get a closer look when I suddenly felt a small shock of electricity shoot up my arm.

I was encompassed in this warm sensation. My heart that was racing earlier was put to rest. It was relaxed. I furrowed my brows at the feeling.

We both looked at each other, seeing that she had felt the same thing. She raised a brow and I tilted my head to her.

We had both leaned closer, our fingers lacing with each other. I brought my free hand to her cheek, bracing myself from the impact only for us to both pull back at the sound of a loud voice thundering throughout the bar.

"Alright Serpents!" A familiar male voice filled the air. The entire crowd of gang members had gone silent, looking up abruptly to see it was Tall Boy taking the stand.

Rhiannon and I had quickly looked away from each other, becoming embarrassed.

I tried to look tough and brush off the feeling I had felt not too long ago. What _did_ actually happen and why?

"Now that FP is sitting back, we must assume our roles." The man began. I looked around in search of Toni and Fangs, seeing they were standing a few feet away from him.

They seemed uneasy, unsure, and afraid. They weren't sure how to feel or what the right choice was.

I could sense their doubt towards not only for Tall Boy but for Rhiannon. Hell, even I was doubtful about their plan. So were the others.

We didn't know anything about Rhiannon and we were gonna put her up as Serpent leader. What if she was just as bad or worse? That's the last thing we needed.

"And as FP's right hand, I will do the honor of taking his place--."  
"Ha! And as FP's daughter and rightful heir to lead, I, Rhiannon Jones will take his place." My eyes went wide in surprise.

The doubts and second thoughts were suddenly put to rest when her very voice and audacity broke through the bar.

We all turned to see her coolly looking up at Tall Boy with her arms crossed over her chest.

The air had become thick with tension and the focus was on the girl that was only a few inches away from me. Everyone's eyes were on her and she wasn't bothered or fazed one bit.

"You can't claim anything Princess! You deserted the throne. You are no longer entitled to anything." Tall Boy spat with annoyance.

"Exactly! You're just a Toledo Serpent!" Another Serpent stepped in to back him up. A few others agreed. She simply scoffed.

I exchanged looks with my friends again. Toni was getting ready to defend Rhiannon once more but the Serpent Princess herself was already on it.

"Mmm, yes that's true gentlemen but..." She casually paused mid-sentence, searching through her jacket pockets to take out a cigarette.

At this point, I thought she was cool as I watched her light it up and take a few hits. She even made smoking hot.

She then leaned down to where a small duffel bag pooled at the leg of her seat. She took out another leather jacket but it wasn't just any kind. This one meant business.

She stood up, letting her Toledo Serpent patch flash for the last time before holding the other jacket out to me, motioning for me to take it.

"You wanna do me the honors, skyscraper?" She asked. I raised my brows, chuckling.

She had balls I'll give you that. Shit, I think they were bigger than mine.

"The honor is all mine, crybaby." I said, standing up to hold the jacket out for her. She smiled, shrugging off the old and slipping into the new.

The tension grew when they all laid eyes on the higher rank patch of the Southside Serpents. She expertly pulled her long and dark hair from underneath, showing off her double-headed Serpent.

"I may be a Toledo Serpent but the Southside Serpents come first. They are my family and as Serpent Princess, this is my gang now." Rhiannon's voice came out with bitter intimidation.

She began to walk forward, the Serpents separated, forming a line on either side of her. It was almost as if she was walking down to meet the Final Boss in a video game only this was real.

I saw Toni's eyes light up with relief and she relaxed. Our group did the same. Rhiannon Jones was going to be our leader. We've been saved.

I watched as the smoke from her cigarette followed behind her with every step that she made. I stood up to join with Toni, Fangs, and the others. We watched and waited.

"You really think that just being FP's right hand gives you the right to claim my Serpents?" She let out bitterly. I felt a chill go down my spine at hearing her. No one dared to question her at the moment. Not even Tall Boy.

"Jeez, let a man breathe will ya?" I whispered.  
"I told you she would do it." Toni whispered back.  
"I can't believe she's gonna actually do it." Fangs added.

"I'm not sure if you buried your nose in a bad batch of white mountain, but it's rewired your already dumbass brain. I mean, assuming that it is." My eyes went wide again.

Toni tried to stifle a laugh. Fangs brought his hands to his mouth, doing the same. Some of the Serpents barely let out a laugh, in fear of not wanting to pay the consequences.

"Now that we've gotten that cleared up-- Some of you may not remember FP having a twin to his only son Jughead but he's asked me to take over the Serpents while he's locked up." She turned to look at us now.

I felt like I was in a trance from watching her. She was dominant and naturally confident. 

She knew how to handle the attention. She liked the attention.

I can see what the hype was all about. No wonder Toni and Fangs were always talking about her. Rhiannon just had this thing where it was hard to like her. Adore her even.

"That's a load of crap. FP would never fetch for you." Tall Boy taunted now. 

We all looked at him and becoming scared when her head snapped to look at him.

She took a few steps forward, meeting face-to-face with him. She didn't blink once and I had an odd feeling that she ate men like him for breakfast.

"Know your place foot soldier. You're talking to your superior now." I winced at her cold words yet again. _Ouch, a foot soldier?_

At hearing the disrespect, Tall Boy became angry. His jaw was set and he rolled his shoulders, signaling that all hell was going to break loose. Some of the Serpents stepped back.

The cigarette that she was smoking had disappeared under her heel. She relaxed her own shoulders, resting her hands on his hips and inching forward.

"If there's a problem, let me know and we'll fix it right here right now. Everyone as our witness." She said. There was a mean and evil smile that formed on her lips as she said this.

I felt my heart skip another beat. Who knew evil would ever look so good on anyone. Especially if they had such an innocent appearance.

"Anyone who wants to defy me can step up too." There is no way in hell she was going to agree to fight Tall Boy and anyone else. Not her alone. That was impossible.

"Ha! I'm not gonna take orders from a little girl." He bit.  
"Awe, you still take me for a little girl?... how cute." She said sarcastically, pouting playfully.

I smirked at seeing her sassy side coming out. She was perfect.

She looked over to the crowd, searching among it to find Toni and Fangs. They both shared the same nervous and anxious faces but deep down, they were both rooting for her.

They both wanted Rhiannon to challenge the older Serpents. They wanted her to prove that she was fit to be a leader.

Her bright blue eyes met mine and there was that same glimmer they had last night. She was determined and I too was rooting for her.

I nodded and the evil smile she once had morphed into a soft one. Despite her need to be the Alpha of the club, she still managed to let some of her guard down.

"Just remember..." She sighed, returning to look up at the man for a brief second.

No one saw it coming due to how quick she was. She elbowed Tall Boy in the head, causing him to drop to his knees and groan. There were a few gasps made.

"Oh-ho, shit!" Marcus let out with a small laugh.  
"God damn!" Another shouted with a whistle. 

A few whistles and even catcalls were made towards her.

"Oh my god..." Fangs let out, bringing a fist to his mouth.  
"Well, shit." I chuckled, being stunned at how right I was about her knowing how to kick some ass. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on because my dick was up alright.

"I will fight for my father to keep his place as King if I have to! I won't let any of you rando scumbags take that away from him!" She barked, hopping off the stage to collide with the oncoming defying Serpents.

We all spread out, forming a circle around the fight to form a ring. Everyone was riled up, throwing curses, cheers, and shouts at the bloody scene in front of them.

"Come on Rhiannon!" Fangs clapped.  
"Let's go, Jones!" Blade barked, cheering on the beauty full of bloodlust.  
"Get in there!" Marcus followed, trying to do an air uppercut.

"Sweet Pea, do something! Get her out of there or she'll get hurt!" Toni shouted, tugging on my arm.  
"What? She's doing fine!" I shouted back, not being able to hear me through the commotion.

We both looked back at the fight, seeing Rhiannon and her lighting speed fighting. 

She reminded me a lot of Black Widow from _The Avengers_. What does that say about her?

Rhiannon had run, jumped, and wrapped her legs around one of the Serpent's neck, spinning around, and then throwing them to the ground. She landed perfectly upright and anticipated more.

"Holy shit... how did she do that?!" Toni let out.  
"Oh-ho, she's fucking awesome!" I said. 

I had become excited that I didn't realize that I was cheering on Rhiannon the entire time.

Someone had punched her square in the cheek, scratching it open and causing blood to pool out of her mouth. She looked... hot.

"Ooo!" Some winced.  
"Get in there!" More commented. Annoyed, she spat out a thick amount of blood.

"Congrats! You just pissed me the fuck off!" She shouted. I felt another chill go down my spine and my heart skip a beat.

I was feeling hot again. Was I actually finding this attractive? 

If she could fight this good I bet she could fight better under the sheets. Again, this is what you think of man?

I watched as Rhiannon reached for a chair, breaking it against the opposer's head and causing a loud crashing sound. She knocked the third one down within seconds. Holy shit this girl is crazy.

"Ouch!" Blade winced.  
"Ohhh shit!" Marcus gasped.

"Oh, motherfucker!" Fangs clung onto me now.  
"Oh fuck yeah!" I let out as I held onto him.

"Be careful Rhinnie!" Toni called for her best friend. This caused her to look up, seeing the sheer terror and worry she had for her.

A Serpent ran for her, gripping onto her throat, and slamming her against a table. This was nothing for her because with the help of her huge rings, she sent two hard blows to the guy's forehead, breaking his concentration.

"Yeah! That's how it feels!" Fangs continued.  
"Come on crybaby! Show 'em who's boss!" I cheered for her. 

_Smash_. Another chair went.

How could someone so innocent-looking be able to fight like such a badass? 

I'm actually considering this being love at first sight because I was in love.

If I thought she took my breath away, she took my heart with her. I decided on coming to terms that I might want a serious relationship with her. Maybe even more.

"Fair game!" Someone called. 

I focused back on the fight and noticed she went up against one of our own good fighters and they came out a tie with Rhiannon in the lead by a lot.

Respects were shared and she had disappeared within the crowd where she went for the bar to grab a quick shot before heading out. This was my chance.

"Shit Topaz, why didn't you tell us your friend was _that_ cool? We could have called her up ages ago." Marcus said, tossing an arm around her. She rolled her eyes.

"I mean I didn't know about the fighting part but I told you she was capable." She said. The group had gathered to talk but I slipped away.

I went behind the bar where I grabbed a water bottle from the cooler, searching for my bandanna to head out.

As I jogged down the steps, I found a small moving figure sitting on a bike. It was her. 

She seemed a little off and as if her social meter had drastically run out.

"Want some company?" I asked. She turned from the moon to look at me slightly startled.  
"Would you believe me if I said you scared me?" She chuckled lightly. I smiled, sitting on the bike beside hers.

"Here let me help you." I took her hands in mine, feeling the same rush of warmth I felt earlier. 

Our eyes met for a brief second before I went back to our hands. I opened them, gently massaging between her knuckles. 

She relaxed and let out a small whimper from the small delight I gave her. She was tired.

"You fought hard in there. I'm proud of you." I said mindlessly. I meant it.

She looked at me surprised when she heard me. She didn't expect someone to say such things to her, especially from me.

"Thanks." She whispered, giving me a small smile. 

There goes my heart skipping another beat like some pussy whipped idiot.

My fingers went over her crescent moon scars. I noticed them earlier when we were playing darts. They seemed old and reused. I figured this was a bad habit.

"I've noticed you have these..." I lingered. I felt her watching me.  
"How long have you had them?" I pulled away to grab the water bottle, drenching my bandanna with it to help wipe off the blood and clean the open skin.

"For as long as I can remember actually." She replied. I nodded, continuing with my work. 

It's no secret I was good at patching people up. It was no secret I was good at these sort of things in general. I got it from my father.

"You got issues dude." I teased, making us both break out in laughter.   
"You have no idea." She added. Once I was finished, I pulled away from her.

We had gone into a comfortable silence, staring at each other. There was this pull between us and we were both trying to desperately fight it off but I was already a slave to it ever since last night.

"You know, that was pretty badass what you did." I said. She shrugged.  
"Just watch a lot of Action movies with fighting scenes and you're set. I did take up some lessons from the streets though. Nothing is better than a good old fashion street fight." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Nah, I don't think that was from Action movies. That's real biker bitch energy." I said. She looked away shyly. 

I was able to catch some of the rose on her cheeks brightening up her face. I chuckled, running my hands through my hair to relieve some of the built up tension I had. 

If I could I would love to be laid up with her right now.

"Fangs and Toni have told me so much about you from the time I've known them. I always thought you were interesting." I don't know what was making me admit this to her.

She raised a brow, not being able to buy what I told her. She seemed used to receiving this type of flattery from other people. It made me wonder what kind of guys she's dealt with.

"Really?" She lingered. I nodded.  
"You can say I'm more drawn to you." She scoffed. 

Her eyes were sharing the same desire that I was feeling but her face was saying otherwise. She was trying to protect herself.

"When I became a Serpent, that night, my parents got into a fight." She began.  
"My father was a deadbeat, probably still is. My mother couldn't handle it anymore." She leaned up against the bike coolly, watching my reaction.

"Her last straw was when I was put in with the Serpents. The next morning, she hung him and my brother high and dry." She was scared of getting hurt.

"Mom didn't want to be alone so she dragged me and my sister into her mess. It's funny now considering she's a gang leader. She didn't support me being a Serpent but she forced me into her gang." I softened at hearing her. 

She must have gone through a lot to get where she is right now. It almost made me feel relieved that I didn't go through that much of a struggle. 

I mean I felt sorry for her of course but something was telling me to not show too much of that towards her. She didn't want to be treated as a special case.

There's a lot that she's hiding and not telling but that was all to be revealed on its own. I understood her completely and I held nothing against her. I hope Toni and Fangs do the same.

"So Sweet Pea, are you more drawn to me now? Because I have issues that not even you could handle." Her words came out like a challenge but they were serious.

I was starting to really enjoy the company of Rhiannon.

I leaned my head back to laugh, leaning across to pinch her nose. I nearly lost it when her pouty lips stuck out.

"More drawn to you than you think, crybaby." I replied. She was impressed.

"So you don't think I'm delicate or need to be treated differently?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"Everyone has their own deep shit. I've dealt with my own for too long that I finally decided to let someone in." I said. She lightly smiled.

"You know, ever since I moved back home, I feel more like myself. I'm happy to be home." She said now. I can tell she's missed this town.

"Are you saying that because you're our new Serpent leader?" I teased. She chuckled, shaking her head.  
"No. I mean it. Serpent leader or not, this is my home. Serpents are my family." We couldn't help but connect our eyes again. It's becoming a habit.

"To be honest darlin', I didn't take you as a leader when I first saw you. I didn't even know you were FP's baby girl." I began again. She bit her lip.  
"Why because I'm a girl?" She played back. 

I pushed off the bike, leaning forward to trap her with my arms. She inhaled sharply at seeing our faces only inches apart. 

Her eyes went from my lips to my own and back. She wanted me to do something.

I tucked away at a strand of her dark hair, it felt soft, and it was very curly. It went well with her.

"That's not it." I whispered, savoring the tease. 

She couldn't contain the flush on her face and it only made me go further.

"You're a devil disguised as a sweet angel. Your face is so innocent that no amount of tattoos and leather jackets can hide it. I see right through them and I can see right through you, Rhiannon." Her lips parted, gasping.

"Sure you're a baddie at heart but you can't help show you have a huge amount of good. You have a heart." I leaned closer, letting our lips rub against each other. I wanted to kiss her.

"You think you know so much about me?" She whispered on my lips. I smiled.  
"I honestly don't know jack shit about you." This made us crack. 

At hearing her genuine laugh for the first time, it was all that I needed to assure I wanted her more than anything at the moment.

"But it doesn't hurt to do get to know you because I really want to." I admitted once more. My eyes scanned her face. She was speechless.

"Give me your phone." I said as she searched through her jacket, handing it to me. 

She didn't have a password so I easily unlocked it and went right for her phonebook, adding my number.

Once I was finished and it was just the two of us again, I leaned in, taking her face in my hands and enjoying the touch of her cool skin.

"It's gonna be one hell of a ride for us, darlin'." I said.  
"Let's get riding." She added before I closed the space. 

I gave her a small and single kiss on the lips. It was sweet and innocent, just how I imagined.

It was safe to say that I was very pleased with Rhiannon Jones, and I couldn't wait to let her blow my mind away.


	8. 07

**Golden**

**»»»»»»**

**\- RHIANNON -**

Around 4am, Sweet Pea took us back to Sunnyside. I waved him off before heading inside.

After us both sharing a deep, dark, and rather personal part of ourselves with each other, we decided to lighten the mood with a very heated makeout session followed by swimming.

I was a little skeptical of it at first because I was a tiny bit self-conscious but he told me it was okay. He even said we didn't have to do it but I wanted to.

He didn't seem to care how I looked half-naked and I didn't care how he looked like. He was a little self-conscious like I was and it made us more comfortable with each other right away.

I didn't feel judged when I was with him and it made me feel good. I lightly smiled as I brought my fingers to my lips, savoring his watermelon chewing gum.

I crawled back into bed with my best friends, thinking they were both asleep only to be startled by Fangs pulling me into his embrace.

"Finally, I was starting to worry." He whispered with a yawn as he buried his face in my neck. I chuckled as I took his hands and brought them close.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, looking out onto the floor.  
"Not that long. I barely realized you were gone." He replied. 

I adjusted myself to the bed, getting ready to fall asleep. My eyes grew heavy and I closed them.

"I'm glad you're back Rhinnie." He whispered again. I smiled.  
"Me too, Fangs." I whispered back before we both drifted to sleep. 

I managed to get a good few hours in and I was going for more until I was woken up by my phone ringing again.

I held my hand out to grab it and I made sure to check it this time. I threw a silent fit when I read it was my brother. He always had bad timing.

I quietly got up from the bed again, going into the bathroom where I wouldn't wake up Toni and Fangs.

"Hey Jug." I answered.  
"Can you meet me at the trailer in like ten minutes?" He asked. I yawned.  
"I'll be right over." I replied before hanging up. 

I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the sink. I moved my face around to check on the bruises and cuts I had.

I didn't have much but I did manage to get a small bruise on my cheekbone and a cut on my upper lip. I shrugged it off knowing I'll be fine.

I slithered out to search for the clothes I had brought for myself and went back into the bathroom to change and get ready.

I showered and made sure to give more extra care to my wounds.

Toni and Fangs helped me clean up my cuts with alcohol last night as they fangirled over the bar fight.

The skin was bound to open again so I grabbed a bandage wrap from under the sink and wrapped my hands Karate Kid style.

I wore black again. I tucked a tank top into a pair of denim mom jeans, slithered in my belt chain, and shrugged on a leather blazer to tie the look altogether.

I let my dark hair fall effortlessly on its own, messing with it a bit to get the nice look wanted. I then slipped into my boots and packed up my stuff.

I hovered over Toni to whisper her a goodbye. We need to have another sleepover where we actually wake up next to each other.

I pet her hair and kissed the top of her head. Fangs was fast asleep and I chuckled as I parted ways with him also.

I made my way out the door and down the steps where I began my small walk back home.

When I neared the trailer, I noticed a dark blue truck parked outside. I furrowed my brows at not knowing who's it was.

As I got closer, two figures were standing around and I relaxed when I saw it was just Jughead and Archie waiting for me.

"Andrews! Jerk!" I called for them. They both turned to look up at me.  
"Hurry up, bitch!" Jughead said. I laughed.

"Jesus Jug, you sound so brutal when you call her that." Archie said as he looked between us nervously. I went for the steps to head inside.  
"Don't worry carrot top, I've got nerves of steel." I said, pounding my fist over my chest.

I pushed open the door and quickly put my stuff in the bedroom. I then went into the kitchen to look for Aspirin and anything good to take it down with.

"Punk rock!" I let out with excitement when I found a good bottle of Fireball. 

I took down two killers with a swig at the bottle. I took the rest with me as I headed back out.

Jughead and Archie were already inside the truck. My brother opened the door for me and he furrowed his brows at noticing my appearance.

"One, what happened to your face and hands? Two, why are we drinking so early? Three, this is not _The Matrix_." He asked. 

I laughed, chugging down the last of the Fireball before aiming it at a recyclable.

"Don't worry about it bro, now move your ass over." I said as he scooted to sit next to Archie. I sat by the window and stuck my hand out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Archie pulled out of the space and began to drive off.  
"Pops. We're meeting with Mrs. Andrews. She's helping us with dad's case." My brother replied. 

I nodded and then went to pull out my pack of cigarettes. I swear I had a different pack in every jacket and sweater I owned.

Jughead sat there eyeing me carefully as I lit up the tobacco roll, puffing out a few clouds of smoke afterwards. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze hit me as I released everything out the window.

Riverdale looked better at dawn and the early morning. The sun was barely coming out to touch whatever got in its way, the atmosphere was peaceful, and the air was fresh and rejuvenating.

I blew the smoke out through my nose as I turned to look at my brother's best friend. I smirked as he continued to drive.

"You know Arch, you got pretty hot." I said, making him chuckle. Jughead scoffed.  
"You know he's not single right?" He said. I rolled my eyes. _Um, ew_.

"Of course I know that I'm just saying it as a compliment. I mean, come on, you were a lanky ass kid the last time I saw you, and now... boom! Puberty hit you like a bus!" I said. They both laughed this time.

"Thanks. You look better now too." Archie said. My brother then turned to look at him with a serious face.

"Dude, she's my sister." Archie blushed.  
"It's just a compliment Jug!" He defended. I laughed, shaking my head.

We continued our drive through the Southside, reaching the tracks and coming to a stop. 

We looked up at the famous Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and instantly became hungry. We parked and headed inside where Mary Andrews, Archie's mother, was waiting for us in a booth.

From what I remember Jughead telling me over phone calls, Archie's parents had separated two years ago but the divorce never went through.

She then moved to Chicago where she worked as a lawyer at a firm and now she's back in town for a while.

Mrs. Andrews offered to help with dad's case in favor of Archie of course. She's always been a great woman and an equally great mom.

It was nice to see the relationship my brother built and rebuilt with his best friend. I mean sure it was still a little rocky, but they were always good friends. They were certainly better friends now.

"So, Archie asked me to look in your father's case." She began, looking from me to Jughead. I sat next to her as the two boys sat with each other.

"I went down to the station and passed myself off as his attorney to try and get as much information as I could." I nervously played with my rings under the table.

"How's it looking mom?" Her son asked. 

I looked over to my brother who's mood seemed to have slightly changed.

I sat there grasping onto hope as hard as I could. I was praying that something good would come soon.

"Well, unfortunately, between FP's list of priors, the anonymous tip, and the possession of the murder weapon--."  
"And don't forget that pesky confession." Jughead interjected smugly. I furrowed my brows.  
"Things look pretty bad." She finally said. I sighed as I felt the weight push down on me again.

"I was with him all night and he never once budged from his story." She added. I brought my hands to my mouth.  
"It's that bad huh?" I said now. She nodded lightly. 

Dad couldn't have possibly, _really_ killed Jason Blossom.

"Well, if nothing else, at least he's an honest murderer." Jughead joked. 

My eyes shot to look at him. Archie furrowed his brows in disgust at hearing his words.

"Jug." The ginger shook his head.  
"Hey, unless you have something good to say, don't speak." I snapped. My brother rolled his eyes and then looked down at his plate. This wasn't funny.

"Oh, also..." Mrs. Andrews continued.  
"Who is Joaquin DeSantos?" She asked, turning to look at me. I raised my brows in surprise.

"That's--."  
"Kevin's boyfriend?" Archie finished for me. 

The three of us exchanged looks of confusion. What the hell did Joaquin have to do with dad?

"He was FP's one phone call." She said again. I needed to find him.

"Kids, my advice to you both is to go and see your father. Tell him everything you wanna say because once he's arraigned, things tend to move pretty quickly and there won't be anything left to do. This might be your last chance." I became sad at hearing her words. 

So I'll never be able to get a welcome home from my father how I wanted?

I exchanged looks with Jughead. Even though he was trying to put up a front and hide how he was truly feeling, his sad ocean eyes gave him away.

I brushed off my own feelings as I got up from the seat, making my way towards the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and began to dial Sweet Pea.

"Hello my beautiful cum bucket, what can I do for you?" His deep voice rang through my ears. 

I playfully rolled my eyes, chuckling at his weird pet name.

"Hey pussy lips, I need a favor." I greeted him back. He laughed. Oh-ho, I bet he'll use this one from now on.

"I need you, Fangs, and maybe a few other Serpents to look for Joaquin." I said.  
"For sure, does it have to do with FP in jail?" He asked. 

I held the bridge of my nose. I felt a small pang form on the side of my forehead.

"Yeah, he was my dad's one phone call so I have a feeling Joaquin knows what's really going on." I replied.

"If you find him take him somewhere safe and undetected. Give a holler and I'll come by."  
"Right on darlin', see you soon." He said before hanging up. 

I chuckled, biting my lip. This one is really gonna screw me up.

***

After breakfast and letting me catch up with Mrs. Andrews, Jughead and I went to the station to talk with dad.

Before that, I called Betty to ask her to get a hold of Kevin since I couldn't reach him. I had a feeling that if he and Joaquin are together, he would know where he would be.

"What's going on in your head brother? What are you thinking about?" I asked him, swinging my arm over his shoulder.  
"I don't know... I'm just confused and unsure." He replied. I sighed at his response as we continued to walk.

"Do you really think dad killed Jason?"  
"I don't know what to think or who to believe anymore. None of this makes any sense but at the same time, it does. I don't want to think that dad is a murderer because I know that kind of father that we have." He said again. I held him tighter.

"It fucking sucks to be a Jones!" He let out frustrated. There was nothing I could do but chuckle and nod in agreement. He wasn't wrong.

"You're right. It does suck to be a Jones but at least we're Jones together." He smiled and looked down at me.  
"Oh yeah, and it's for life little sis." He teased, pinching my nose. I giggled.

We continued to walk until we arrived at the station. We waited for a bit until we were escorted into one of the isolation rooms.

They moved our father from the regular holding cells to transfer him to a real prison. It broke my heart.

We walked in and found dad sitting and leaning against the cell bars. He was minding his business until he looked up at the sound of us coming in.

We stood before him and he wasn't too happy seeing us. I was slightly annoyed at the way he was eyeing us.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked impatiently. I scoffed, crossing my arms.  
"You want us to go then?" I snapped. He held his tongue. _That's what I thought old man_.

I went to sit in the corner on a chair as Jughead stood by the window. He was looking outside, forcing himself not to look at dad.

I looked over to him and he eyed my face and hands. He raised a brow in question.

I nodded, reassuring him that I had control now. He relaxed, getting up to sit on the bed. The room then fell silent.

"When Archie told me about his little plan to help you, get you back on your feet, working with Fred. Deep down, I knew it was a mistake." Jughead's voice filled the room now. I bit my lip at hearing his last words.

His voice wanted to betray him and crack but he wouldn't allow it. He sounded so sad and disappointed. I already wanted to start crying.

"Should have listened to your gut." Dad snarled, making my head snap to look at him again. What the hell kind of response was that?

"Daddy..." I whispered, taking in his appearance. He was tired and distraught.

He hasn't been sleeping and his eyes were full of heartbreak and determination. Determination? What was he determined for? Breaking our hearts?

"You really had me..." My brother's voice threatened to crack again. He was trying to fight off his hurt.  
"Cleaning the trailer. Convincing me that you had quit drinking." He finally let a single tear slip.

It was enough to make my own waterworks kick in. _Dammit Jug, it's always you_.

Hearing dad attempting to change and trying to be better for my brother was the most comforting thing to hear.

Dad has always struggled with his drinking and now that he was finally trying to do some good, the world took that chance away from him.

This town took that chance away from him. They took this shred of goodness away from Jughead.

"I was so happy... for the first time in so long. You paid attention to me." These words were hurting dad because they even hurt me.

I felt like Jughead was tearing my heart into millions of pieces, over and over and over again. It was nonstop. These were words that would haunt a person.

"Let's be honest, the only reason you even read my manuscript about Jason's murder was to make sure that I wasn't onto you." Jughead continued.

Daddy was actually interested in Jughead's writing?

"And you didn't want to take me to Toledo to get the family back together, you wanted to get away. You wanted to run away." Dad furrowed his brows in hurt.

If there was anyone that our father loved in the entire world besides his three children, it was Gladys Jones. **(a/n: As much as I love Falice, it won't happen in this story... well, maybe a tiny bit)**

I mean sure they had a rocky marriage but those two were literally head over heels for each other. They have been through thick and thin together and I don't know anyone else who's love compared to theirs.

"I did what I had to do! What I always do!" Dad raised his voice now. 

Jughead then pushed off from the window and rushed forward to stand in front of the white cell bars.

"Are you even sorry?" Jughead asked. Dad then coolly stood up to challenge him.  
"Daddy. Jug... please." I barely let out, getting up to make them keep some distance from each other.

I held onto Jughead's shoulder but he didn't mind me. Dad had a hard look and his jaw was set.

"Sorry I got caught. We done?" He replied bitterly. My eyes went wide. 

Jughead scoffed and took hold of me to pull me away.

"Let's go, Rhiannon." He said sternly.  
"Wait, Jug--."  
"Look at me! Both of you!" Dad's loud voice echoed and I tensed. 

We both turned to see him on the verge of tears. He paused for a moment to look at us.

"Never come back here!" That was all I needed to hear before I let the tears finally fall.  
"Understand?" His voice cracked. 

I looked at my brother who had a changed expression. His eyes gleamed with hope and he was almost smiling. What did he figure out?

"Go it." He simply said before leaving me alone to step out. The door slammed shut and there was a whimper that came from behind me.

My cheeks were wet and I went to stand in front of my dad again, holding onto the bars.

"Daddy you don't mean that. You don't mean to push us away. I know you're lying, please." I begged as I cried before him. I wanted the truth.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Rhiannon. Please go." He whispered as he pulled away from me. 

I wiped my face and turned to leave abruptly. I ran out of the station, leaving Jughead behind as I tried to get myself under control. I couldn't.

I fished for my phone and I began to dial for the one person who I found to trust so easily.

"Hey Rhin, we haven't found Joaquin yet but we won't be able to get our hands on him anymore. He left for San J." Sweet Pea's voice filled my ears. I chuckled with a cry.

"You okay?" He asked now. There was some worry in his tone. I sniffled.  
"Yeah, um-- do you think you can come and get me? I just need to get out of here." I said, my voice shaking at the end.

"Where are you?" There was a soft engine in the background and I smiled in relief.

***

Sweet Pea picked me up in a truck and he took me back home to his place.

His trailer was pretty nice. It was neat but had a touch of him to it. The only exception was that his room was messy. I mean boys, amirite?

We were sitting up against the headboard of his bed and I sighed heavily as I brought my legs close to me.

"Thanks for getting me." I said as I wiped my face again for the hundredth time.

Jesus was I such a crybaby. It must be so unattractive to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and brought me close. He seemed unnaturally used to this.

"No problem." He said, resting his chin on my head. I felt so small.  
"I bet me crying isn't so hot." I said now. He laughed.  
"Nonsense, you look cute when you cry." He reassured. I blushed. Alright, so I take it back.

"So you went to see your dad and what happened?" He asked. I sighed.  
"At first I spoke to an attorney and she didn't sugarcoat the fact that it's not looking good at all for him." I began. He nodded.

He laid back on a pillow and pat his chest for me to lay there. I slightly furrowed my brows at his gesture.

Jughead had just started to do that with me. He claims that it makes up for all the times we couldn't share a bed and just cuddle up with each other like we used to. Did I mention he was clingy?

I had pulled off my blazer so I was just in my tank top. I laid my head on Sweet Pea's chest and I was able to smell his old spice mixed with a cheap cologne that smelled really good.

I lightly smiled at the scent. His arm wrapped around me and his finger ran up and down my back. I instantly relaxed.

"Jughead isn't taking any of this too well and I think he's feeling a lot worse than I am at the moment. I hate that." Again, why am I telling him all of this? How can I trust this guy so much already?

How could he just lay here with me like nothing and listen to me? I barely managed to open up to Levi and even if I tried to, he wouldn't sit through all of it.

"I mean, first it was me moving away and now this? It just gets worse and worse." I paused for a moment to let myself feel his fingers. They were gentle.

"What matters is that you're here with him. I bet he wouldn't be able to get through all this if he didn't have you as his support." He said. I lightly smiled.

"You know..." I bit my lip, not sure if right now was the time to be upfront.

"When I came back to Riverdale, I thought I was only coming to help get my father out of this mess and then take them both back to Toledo with me, but now I'm forced to lead the Serpents and I'm--." We both looked at each other.

He smirked before coming to level with me. We both faced each other and his hand reached out to tuck away a strand of my hair. His hand was warm.

"What's the other thing?" He lingered. He was at my cheek and I nuzzled my face in his palm. I felt safe right here with him.  
"Catching feelings for someone... that wasn't part of my agenda." I finally said. He lightly smiled.

He then hovered over me, making me feel small and seen underneath him.

"You and me both, crybaby. Good thing I'm stubborn because I'm not letting you go." He teased. I smiled again, letting a finger curl around his chain.  
"Good thing I'm twice as stubborn because I'm not letting you off that easy either." I whispered.

I gently tugged on his chain to lower his head into me. Our lips connected deeply and there was this sudden rush of electricity. This kiss was a lot more meaningful compared to last night.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers tangled in his soft and dark hair.

His hands wrapped around my hips and went up, going over my stomach to stop at my breasts. His large hand wrapped around one and squeezed roughly.

I turned us over so I could be on top. I straddled his waist while I pulled off my shirt.

He couldn't handle our lips being apart because he sat up to connect them again. He laid me on my back once more, taking his own shirt off and tossing it beside mine.

He hovered over my stomach and began to kiss up and reach my neck. I let out a small sigh as I felt him touch my sweet spots.

I felt my body light on fire at his touch and I wanted more. I wanted him.

"Sweet Pea..." I sighed out his name in delight. It was like candy to my tongue whenever I said it. It was sweet, just like his name.

He pulled away to look at me and his pupils were dilated. My lips parted a bit and I smiled before we continued.


	9. 08

**Anatomy of a Murder pt. 2**

**»»»»»»**

"Rhinnie." Someone called me. They shook me gently but I refused to open my eyes.  
"Go away Jughead." I mumbled, swatting their hand away sluggishly. They chuckled.

"Rhin, wake up." They said again. I opened my eyes when I realized it was Sweet Pea trying to wake me.

I blushed and became embarrassed. Dammit, I'm always doing that with him.

"What happened?" I asked as I wiped away the tiredness from my face. I wanted to go back to sleep.

It was the afternoon now and we had overslept. I bit my lip at remembering our small playtime.

We didn't have sex just yet. We could have but we decided on taking things slow which was something new to both of us.

"It's your friend Betty." He said, holding my phone out for me to take. I took it and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey, Betts what's up?" I answered. I sat up to talk better.  
"Hey, Rhinnie sorry to wake you but it was important..." She began.

I felt Sweet Pea snake his hand up my bare leg. I inhaled sharply when his fingers touched my center. I closed my legs to stop him.

"Do you think you can meet me at school? It's about your dad." She said. I watched as his head rested coolly on my thigh, his silver covered fingers dancing against my skin.

Goosebumps formed when he grazed over a sensitive area. He smirked, looking up at me with lust and desire.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be over." I let out nervously before the line went dead. I tossed my phone, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

"As much as I'd love to have your tongue in me again, I have to go." I said, making him laugh.

He pulled my legs to get me underneath him. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Where to?" He asked as he pecked my lips, leaving them to trail kisses down my chin, neck, and to my chest. I inhaled sharply.

"I- I have to meet a friend at s-school." I began to stutter from him going lower. I sighed heavily when I felt him kiss my clit.

"Can I tag along?" He asked, looking up at me. He let his tongue swirl around it in slow circular motions. I bit my lip at the sensation.  
"You s-sure?" I barely managed to ask. He chuckled against me.

His hot breath tickled my wet and throbbing bud, making the sensation he was giving me build up.

He then began to suck on it, humming, and letting his tongue run all over my pussy. I whimpered.

"Ohhh, Sweet Pea..." I moaned, gripping onto the bed frame and letting my hand tangle in his hair.

"Let me just have my dinner first and then we'll leave." He said before going back to business.

My back arched and my thighs clenched in delight at hearing his eagerness. For some reason, those simple words coming from him did something to me.

He let a hand rub over my clit, the slits between his fingers going against it roughly, making it impossible to hold back a loud moan.

"Fuck..." He inserted two fingers. I felt his long digits fill my insides and curl inwards.

I gripped the bedsheets, arched my back, and let out a deeper moan. He sucked and thrusted in me simultaneously, keeping a rapid rhythm.

"Fuck!– Mmm!– More!" I whined. I tugged on his hair, moving my own hips but he held them down. I squirmed under his hold.

"I'm gonna cum, Sweet Pea!" I cried, feeling my body reaching its limit.

He went faster and my head rolled back in pleasure.

"Cum for me Rhiannon. I wanna taste your sweet pussy again." He growled.  
"Give me what I want." His husky voice alone was enough to get me off.

I let out a cry from instantly cumming at his words. My thighs shook on their own and my insides contracted. I felt myself become lightheaded.

Sweet Pea let his tongue push inside me and collect his reward. I laid there helpless and almost brain dead from how good he made me feel.

He pulled away and forced me to taste myself. I gladly brought him closer to me, feeling our bodies roughly press against each other.

"You got some bomb ass pussy darlin'." He said. I bit my lip.  
"And you got some mean ass tongue game." I said on his lips. He smirked as he pecked me before getting off.

We stood up and began to change at top speed. I took hold of Sweet Pea's jeans, tossing them to him as he tossed me mine.

I pulled them over, doing the same with my shirt. I felt someone staring at me and I turned to look at him watching me. I blushed.

"What pervert?" He laughed, licking his lips.  
"You can't blame me, I'm getting used to looking at your body." He said. I playfully rolled my eyes.  
"Shut up you dork." I chuckled. I slipped in my belt and zipped up my boots.

Once we were both ready we went out the door. I had him meet me at my place so I could switch out my Matrix look for biker chick attire.

I pulled my Serpent jacket over my shoulders, tugging on it and readjusting it for comfort. I checked to make sure I had my switchblade and stepped out again.

I went down the wooden steps in a hurry, clasping on my helmet and going to my bike. I looked up to Sweet Pea approaching me with his bike and I was ready to roll out.

"I guess we can have that drag race after all, huh?" He teased. I chuckled, taking hold of the handles and turning on the engine.  
"It's on." I revved up my bike and pulled forward, our roaring engines mixing together as we sped out of Sunnyside.

We raced down the small highway before I took lead and took us to Riverdale High School.

When we arrived, we parked in the side lot where we found Betty waiting. There was a small smile on her face as she looked to Sweet Pea pulling up right beside me.

I unclasped my helmet, sighing heavily to coolly lean on the metal bike handles.

"Hey blondie, hope you don't mind a plus one." I said, tilting my head over to the man of the hour.

He took his helmet off, looking up at Betty with a small, cocky, and slightly skeptical smile.

"Sweet Pea." He said, standing up to shake her hand. She gladly took it. Wow, a real gentleman.  
"Betty Cooper. Pleasure." She said, eyeing him up and down, taking into account how tall he was.

"Is he a Serpent friend of yours?" She asked, seeing his Serpent mark and jacket.  
"Something like that." I replied, not sure what Sweet Pea and I really were at the moment. Fuck buddies?

"Don't be so modest Rhin. We're nothing official yet but we will be." He said as he came to wrap an arm around me. My mouth dropped.

I was taken aback by his response. I was equally as surprised as Betty when we heard him.

She darted her eyes between us and then giggled. She didn't seem to judge me so I was relieved.

Her eyes met mine and she gave me a perverted smile. I knew she was going to grill me later.

"Well, come on, my mom is eager to see you again." She said as she motioned for us to follow her.

"So we're dating?" I whispered to him as we walked up to the side door.  
"Well, duh girl, what do you think this is?" He replied with a tease. He went for the door, holding it open for us to go in first.

"Oh, I bet Jughead would love to hear that his sister is dating someone already. You've been here how long?" Betty added. I gasped.  
"You can't tell him!" I protested. She giggled and zipped her mouth, going forward.

As we made a turn to head into the main hallway, there was a small gasp that came from Sweet Pea. I turned to look at him being mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

"Oh wow, this school is way better than Southside High." He said, letting his silver covered hands run against the blue lockers.

We continued to walk down the hall, reaching for the set of stairs to go up.

"Isn't that school big though?" Betty said.  
"Yeah but Serpents and Ghoulies roughed it up badly." He continued. 

I raised a brow. The Ghoulies still exist on the Southside?

I've heard about them being a brutal and notorious gang, cannibalism included, but I knew nothing about their leader or their history.

All I know is that the gang has been around for a while. Maybe a few years.

They didn't run under any sort of law or code of honor. They were a street gang that lived on the rather shitty side in the Southside.

They didn't live anywhere near Serpent territory either. They were smart about that.

We made our way up the stairs, turning a left, and going down another hallway until we reached a dimly lit room.

The three of us walked into the Blue and Gold offices where we met with not only Alice but my brother as well.

"Rhinnie!– Who are you?" He paused when he noticed there was another guy in the room.

He walked forward, meeting with Sweet Pea. They were both tall but the skyscraper being taller, easily towered over him too.

"Her secret boyfriend." Sweet Pea teased, crossing his arms and raising his brows in a challenging manner.

My brother went ghost white at hearing him. He actually stopped breathing.

"He's joking, Jug." I nervously laughed.  
"Mmm, I wish I wasn't though." He added. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

I looked up at him and he gave me a cute wink. I felt my heart race at the gesture. Was he serious?

"How do you know my sister?" Jughead began to question him now. I went to focus my attention on Alice who I was happy to see.

"Oh Rhiannon sweetie, is it really you?" She said with a surprised smile. I went to hug her. Betty looked between us happily.  
"The one and only." I chuckled, pulling away to look at her. She held my face in her hands.

"Elizabeth told me you were back but I couldn't believe her until I saw you for myself." I exchanged looks with Betty, seeing her playfully roll her eyes.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Cooper." I said with a smile. 

She let her green eyes scan over my body, a small frown forming on her lips.

"It's a shame that such a pretty young thing is twins with a scrappy boy and rustled up with a biker gang." She added. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Mom!" Betty let out annoyed.  
"I heard that!" Both Jughead and Sweet Pea said at the same time.

"Come on Alice, don't insult me already." I said. She ignored the fact that we protested against her and continued.

The moment was cut short when Betty's odd ringtone went off. She went to answer her phone.

"Hey Kev, you okay?" She answered, getting my attention.

She looked over to Jughead as she listened to what Kevin was telling her.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." There was this haunting look on her face. She hung up and furrowed her brows to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Betty?" Jughead called her now.  
"W-We need to go to Eversgreen Forest." She stammered.

She went to search through the drawers in the desk, taking out a pair of flashlights.

I turned to make my way towards Sweet Pea, both of us heading out of the room together. I felt someone watching us and I looked back to see it was Jughead staring intently and closely.

"I didn't think we'd be face-to-face with the turncoat." Sweet Pea said as I looked back at Betty and Alice talking.

"And you were just nice to her daughter earlier." I teased. He chuckled.  
"That's because she's your friend and I'm not an asshole... sort of." He said, making me laugh.

"Oh, how sweet of you." He shrugged.  
"They don't call me Sweet Pea for nothin'." I playfully rolled my eyes.

Alice Smith has been like a second mother to me. When I used to go to school on the Northside, Betty always invited me over for sleepovers and playdates.

"Does it bother you?" I asked now. He made a half face.  
"Do you want me to lie to you?" He replied. I chuckled. Honesty looks like him.

Once Betty and Alice were finished, the four of us headed down the stairs and made our way out of the school.

Sweet Pea and I parted ways with the two so we could go on our own bikes.

We rode up to the lost highway off Route 40, deserting our bikes and trucks to head into Eversgreen Forest.

"Kevin!" Betty called out for him. He looked up to his name.  
"Oh good, you guys are here. We have to hurry." He said as we all grouped together.

"Joaquin told me it was by the old maple sign." He added. We began to make our way to it.  
"Serpents have been looking for him all day." Sweet Pea asked. Everyone looked up at him.

Kevin's eyes were full of shock and interest. Archie's jaw went hard at realizing there was a second Serpent among us.

"He took a bus to San Junipero. He said he had to get away from the town's current dilemma." Kevin replied. He eyed the handsome giant from head to toe. _Me too, Kev_.

"Alright well, whatever it is, let's hurry before the snow kicks in again." Archie said as we returned to our walk. We went down a path and got lost within the trees.

Sweet Pea and I stayed in the back. We didn't have any flashlights so we were forced to trust my brother and his friends to guide us.

"Do you regret tagging along now?" I said, stumbling on the snow. He caught me with his hand. I held onto it tightly as they stayed connected.

"Be careful, and no not really. I find it interesting that someone like you managed to make friends with some Northsiders." He said, looking down at me.

"Did I mention I don't like liars?" He groaned, stomping on the snow. I laughed.  
"Alright, I admit it. I regret coming but solely because I hate being around the Northsiders." He said. I linked my arm in his for more support.

"Sadly, you'll have to get used to this kind of stuff if you plan on making this official." I said.

"Whatever it is we're looking for, Joaquin didn't know if it would help your dad or make things worse." Kevin's voice brought us back. We went up a hill.

"Did he tell you what it was?" I asked now. We were almost at our destination.  
"Why did he wait so long to tell us?" Betty added with a huff. 

Jughead and Archie had reached the top of the hill first.

"FP called him from jail..." Kevin panted.  
"He told him to forget about their plan. Some contingency plan. He said it was too dangerous." I furrowed my brows. Plan? What plan?

I looked up to the old maple sign, huffing out when I reached the top with Sweet Pea. He was silently panting next to me. We exchanged looks.

"Déjà-Vu." My brother let out as he held his flashlight out, illuminating the sign.

We all took a quick glance before turning to him digging within the bushes beneath it, pulling out a duffel bag that was hidden within a tumbleweed. It was smart work. Serpent work.

"What the hell is in there?" I asked, watching him and Kevin break it apart some more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the familiar silver rings, recognizing it being Sweet Pea. I was anxious at the moment but this gesture seemed to put me at ease.

Jughead pulled out and revealed the school's jock jacket. My breath hitched when I read the white name embedded on the corner.

In perfect cursive, it spelled out "Jason". We all exchanged looks of confusion and shared the mutual feeling of seeing a ghost.

"Is that... Jason Blossom's jacket?" Sweet Pea said as he leaned in to see the name for himself.  
"Holy shit..." He took a few steps back. 

Jughead freaked out and accidentally dropped it, turning to run his hand through his hair.

"Don't flash it!" Betty gasped as she bent down to throw it back into the bag.  
"She's right, someone could see it or could have followed us here." I said as I began to look around. I then met glances with Sweet Pea. He nodded before turning.

"Alright let's just take it back to my place." Archie said as he took hold of the bag. 

I dug inside my jacket and took out my switchblade.

"You guys go ahead. We're gonna patrol around and make sure no one _did_ follow us. We'll meet you guys there." I said as the blade shot open, making a swishing sound against the air. They all looked down and gulped in fear.

"Alright but come to the garage." He added. I nodded as I motioned for Sweet Pea to move.

"Rhiannon!" Jughead made me turn to look at him. He went from me to Sweet Pea and put up a finger.

"Watch over her." He said. I smirked. Sweet Pea had leaned his head back to laugh before swinging his arm around me.  
"I think she'll protect me but I'll do my best." He said.

The four backed away from us and we watched them disappear down the hill.

"You think your brother likes me?" He teased. I laughed as I shook my head.

We turned to walk the opposite direction.

***

Sweet Pea and I managed to cover the ground and make sure no one had followed us.

While we did this, we played around a bit. You can guess where that lead us to. Steamy wonderland.

We pulled up to Archie's house and went through the side where the garage was dimly lit, signaling that everyone was in there.

I pushed open the door, finding the group crowded around the jacket that was draped on a microphone stand.

"This is meant to help FP?" Archie said. He looked over to Kevin, thinking if this was some sort of joke.  
"I don't know it just looks more like incriminating evidence to me." Kevin replied. 

Sweet Pea and I now stood with them.

"Yeah, this just confirms that our dad torched Jason's getaway car." Jughead said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"And that his confession is true." I added.

"Okay, but what does a jacket have to do with any of this?" Sweet Pea asked.  
"You're right, why would FP say Jason's varsity jacket is dangerous?" Betty chimed in. Her wheels began to turn.

"I can ask my father." Veronica's voice filled the room. We looked over to her closing the door and approaching us with speed.

"Who's that?" Sweet Pea whispered to me.  
"Veronica Lodge. Resident rich girl with daddy issues." I whispered back my reply. He tried to stifle a laugh.

"He would know since we found concrete proof that he hired the Serpents to kill Jason. Which probably means that your dad pulled the trigger." She said again. I got serious at hearing her words.

I furrowed my brows. Sweet Pea placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't give up okay?" He whispered. I placed a hand on top of his.  
"I don't know what to believe anymore at this point." I admitted. 

We shared a quick glance before I looked back at my brother. He seemed like he was about to lose it but his carrot top best friend comforted him. 

I lightly smiled at remembering mom's words with these two.

"No, No!" Betty let out angrily.  
"We can't give up yet." She took the jacket and held it out towards Archie. He froze in place.

"Put this on." She demanded.  
"What? No." He protested but Betty shoved the jacket in his hands. He had no choice but to cave into the blonde's curiosity.

"Betty, this is weird." He said as he slipped his arms in uncomfortably. Veronica eyed him skeptically.  
"It's a dead kids jacket, isn't that like... bad?" She added. 

Betty ignored them and continued with her work. We watched as she felt around Archie, patting him down up until she stopped. She had scored something.

"There's a hole in the pocket." She said with an eerie pause. I raised a brow.  
"Okay, now we're just grasping at straws." Kevin said with furrowed brows.

"Okay, no. I don't know about you guys but whenever I have a hole in my jacket pocket, I always lose my chapstick in the lining." She said as she dug deeper in the pocket.

"Or my lighter." I added.  
"Switchblade." Sweet Pea chimed.  
"Or my Montblanc." Veronica joined in.

"Hold on." Betty continued. She moved around until she finally pulled out a USB card. We all raised our brows stunned.

"What the hell?" Veronica said now. Kevin scoffed impressed.  
"Tracy True strikes again." He said before Archie took the device, leaving the room to bring his laptop. 

Betty was proud of her efforts and she smiled.

"Alright, I've come to the conclusion that she's the smart one of the group." Sweet Pea teased and I giggled.  
"You have no idea." I lingered as Archie placed the laptop on the table and we all gathered around to see what was on it.

Betty sat in the middle between Jughead and Veronica. Kevin sat on Veronica's empty side while Archie sat on Jughead's empty side. Sweet Pea and I leaned up against the wall as we waited.

Betty plugged the USB in and a white window opened up with a few files inside it. She clicked on one and a black and white video began to play.

Two figures were on the screen. One was in an all white outfit, looking down to the floor. The other figure was a Serpent.

My eyes trailed the surroundings and I instantly knew where they were.

"That's the basement of the Whyte Wyrm." I said as we continued to watch.

"Isn't that Mustang?" Sweet Pea whispered to me, being able to recognize who the Serpent was. The air tensed and I didn't want to watch anymore.

The white figure looked up, Veronica and Betty gasped when they saw it was Jason Blossom.

"So a Serpent was a part of the plan." Jughead said. I bit my lip as I looked up to Sweet Pea who raised his brows. We went back to the screen.

"Is that-- Clifford Blossom?" Veronica pointed out now as a third figure came into view.

Mustang had walked off and in came Jason's father, Clifford Blossom.

We all inched forward and held our breaths. Mr. Blossom had stepped forward and made a turn to grab something from under his blazer, holding a gun out in front of him, aiming it at his own son.

"He's not gonna--."  
"Sweet Pea--." _Bang!_ The sound of a gunshot going off had cut me and Kevin off.

We all gasped in horror at seeing Clifford himself killing his own son. He killed Jason with just a bullet in between the eyes.

Sweet Pea had then walked off and gone out the door. I looked over to Jughead who was just on the verge of tears.

I felt my stomach churn as I went out to join Sweet Pea. He was leaned up against the bike handles.

"I admit it more that I regret coming. What the hell was that?" He said as he turned to look at me now.  
"I bet FP and Joaquin had to get rid of the body and that video is on there too." I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry." I said. He became confused.  
"What are you sorry about?" He said as he tilted my chin to look up at him.

"I shouldn't have let you come." I said again. He shook his head and gave me a small kiss.  
"What did I say? Anything for FP, alright?" He reassured and I lightly smiled. 

His phone vibrated and he went to fish for it and see what it was.

"Shit, I have to go make a drop, I'll call you later." He said. I nodded. 

I turned to Jughead coming out abruptly and he ran to me. Sweet Pea was already leaving.

"We have to go to the station." He said as I watched him disappear.  
"Yeah, I have a few words to exchange with our dad." I said as I leaned over to hand him my helmet. 

Without thinking twice, we got on the bike and I sped us off to the Sheriff's station.

When we had arrived, we were instantly greeted by the Sheriff himself and between Jughead and me, we began to tell him everything that we knew.

"You have to let him out Sheriff, our father is innocent! Clifford Blossom shot his own son." I said as Jughead nodded in agreement.  
"You have an innocent man in there." He said as the three of us argued back and forth.

"He's gonna get charged with tampering of evidence, obstruction of justice, mishandling a body, perjury, and that's just off the top of my head." Sheriff Keller said to us. My brother sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"He's not gonna get out any time soon." He added. 

I became annoyed. You're kidding, right? That's it?

"Can we see him at least?" He shook his head.  
"No one is allowed to see him right now. You can come back tomorrow." He said before walking away and leaving us to be. 

We went to go and sit on a bench and leaned up against it, feeling empty and hopeless.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" I said as he laced his hand in mine. He let out a deep sigh.  
"We both transfer to Southside High. I become a Serpent." He said. I shook my head.  
"No Jug, you're not becoming a Serpent." I said as he fell silent. 

A half-hour had passed since we waited for something to happen.

"I can't think about dad anymore. Tell me something else." He said as he rested his head on my lap. I leaned against the seat.

"Tell me about Sweet Peaches." He said. I leaned my head back to laugh.  
"Sweet Pea, Jughead." I corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

"What's the deal between you two? Was he your boyfriend this entire time and you never once mentioned him to me?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No, we just bumped into each other, and then one thing lead to another." He looked at me scared.

"D-Did you guys...?" He lingered. I shook my head again.  
"Not yet." I said. He sighed in relief.  
"But we've done things." He returned to being scared.

"Oh Rhiannon, why! I thought I was the only guy you'll ever love, besides dad!" He groaned. I giggled as I played with his hair.  
"Oh dear brother, and I thought I was the only girl you were ever going to love." I teased. He pursed his lips.

"That's different! Betty's-- Betty and this guy-- he's a gangster!" I scoffed.  
"Excuse you, I used to date a gangster and it turned out just fine." I defended. 

He was going to fire back again but he stopped when he noticed Sheriff Keller coming our way.

"Did you make the arrest?" Jughead asked him now as we both stood up. The Sheriff took his hat off and sighed. Oh no.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Clifford Blossom committed suicide. That's not only it but he's been transporting drugs in and out of Riverdale." He said. I felt anger form and rise within me.

"What do you mean he committed suicide?" I said now.  
"The bastard rather kill himself than own up to murdering his own son?!" Jughead took hold of me now as I was getting ready to fight whoever came my way. That included Sheriff Keller himself.

"You can go see your father now. I'm sorry." Was all he said before walking away and disappearing down the hall.

"I'm talking with him. Alone." I said as I walked forward without letting Jughead protest. 

I went to speak with the officer by the window and I was escorted into the isolation room.

"Dad!" I called out to him as he looked up. I went to stand by the cell bars.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me about Clifford Blossom. I could have done something to help. Tall Boy has been paranoid about you giving names." I said as he sat up and sighed out heavily.  
"So you found out. How?" I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have done it." I said.  
"Sweetheart, he threatened me with hurting you and your brother. I couldn't risk putting you two in danger." He said. I sighed as my shoulders fell.

"You're my little girl, Rhinnie." I chuckled as I broke out of my seriousness.  
"And I'll do anything for daddy, I know. I still remember."  
"You were always so quick to make me proud. I feel horrible for not giving Jughead the same attention." He said. 

I now went to wrap my hands around the bars. There was sadness and regret on his face.

"You were getting there daddy. You were being better. We just got Jones luck, that's all." I said as he looked down.  
"Before you know it, you'll be out of here and giving Jughead what you gave me." He seemed to appear more hopeful at hearing this. 

My head began to turn and the grand idea of pushing Jughead to become a Serpent surfaced.

I could give him a little push but if dad says he's not ready, it was a high chance that this was going to backfire and land on me.

I was willing to take the risk but was I willing to jeopardize my title and credibility?


	10. 09

**The Sweet Hereafter pt. 1**

**»»»»»»**

Jughead and I stepped out of the station and we were greeted with a bright white layer of snow that covered every inch of the town.

The cold, rough, and bipolar winters of Riverdale had finally settled in and I was not anticipated to getting sick and having to cover up twice as much.

We had spent the night at the station just going back and forth with dad and Sheriff Keller.

We didn't leave until early this morning before the Sheriff interrogated dad again. The difference this time was that there was a negotiation.

_~~~_

_I was leaned up against the window with Jughead. I had my arms crossed and Jughead supported himself behind me as he hovered over my shoulder._

_"So, Blossom was the kingpin, he funneled drugs through Riverdale and then shipped them out." Sheriff Keller began as he sat on the edge of his desk._   
_"What the Mayor and I care about is the local component of Blossom's business. Someone is selling his drugs here in Riverdale, most in the Southside." I grew nervous at his words._

_Serpents transported and distributed weed only but when we got desperate and the club needed funds, we sold the hard stuff._

_Dad and the Sheriff had been at it for hours now. Dad became impatient and he shook his head with a scoff. We all knew what was being implied._

_My hands went for my locket and I balled up my fist. I couldn't smoke to help keep my fingers busy and I couldn't dig my nails into my palms._

_"But it started to cross the tracks recently--."_   
_"And you think it's the Serpents?" Dad cut him off now. There was some annoyance in his tone._   
_"Who else?" Keller shot back, clearing his throat as he continued._

_"Of course the Serpents are the first to be pinned about everything." I cursed under my breath._   
_"Shh, Rhinnie." Jughead hushed me, tapping on my shoulder. I frowned._

_"So here's the deal, you feed us names, tell me who's pushing the dope. The Mayor and the DA have a chat, and maybe he'd be inclined to offer you a lesser sentence." I exchanged subtle looks with my father._

_My heart began to race and I didn't know what he was planning to do._

_"Serpents don't get into the hard stuff. It's dime bags of weed. And I'm no snitch." Dad remarked. I smirked as I tried to stifle a laugh. So this was the play._

_Sheriff Keller then pushed off from his desk and went to stand in front of the cell bars._

_"FP, if you don't help us and your case goes to trial, there will be no leniency. You'll be looking at twenty years in a federal penitentiary for your part in the cover-up of Jason Blossom's murder." He laid it out without any sugar._

_I felt Jughead death drip my shoulder at hearing the Sheriff's words. I bit my lip at hearing the rather large number._

_Twenty years of federal prison? I'll be in my mid-thirties before I even get a chance to hold my father again._

_"Twenty years?" Jughead whispered as I now placed my hand on his, giving it a small squeeze. We both shared the same weight that was pushing down on us._

_I knew he wanted dad to cave in and fess up but he understood what it meant being Serpent King. He knew what it meant to be a part of a gang that relied on family and loyalty._

_"We'll find a way Jug." I whispered back._

_Dad didn't say anything else after that. He stayed quiet and the Sheriff had no choice but to be filled with disappointment._

_~~~_

I rode us back to Sunnyside where we stumbled up the steps. Jughead was the first to shower and I did myself the favor of collapsing onto the couch.

My cheek rested against the soft surface and I felt my eyes well up. I didn't have the energy to cry but the tears still threatened to come out.

I laid there in thought. I turned around to look up at the ceiling now.

What if I broke him out of jail? But that was too complicated.

There was nowhere to take him since Toledo would be the first place they would check. I didn't want to involve my mom or Jellybean.

"You can go in now." Jughead's voice filled my ears.

I looked up to him coming out of the shower. I sighed, sniffling before getting up.

As I showered, my thoughts continued to cloud my mind but between them, Sweet Pea popped up. I smiled lightly as I ran the loofah over my shoulders.

I wonder how he was feeling after seeing that video last night? I feel so bad for letting him tag along but he said he didn't mind.

I stepped out of the shower now and changed into fresher undergarments and pulled over one of Jughead's shirts. I went into the room where I found him changing. 

"Not even a month together and you're already stealing my clothes?" He chuckled as he pulled on a pair of pants. I scoffed as I went over to my drawers.

"Admit it, I look better in these shirts than you do." I teased. He scoffed, leaning his head back to laugh.  
"Keep dreaming sis." He said as I began to get dressed now.

I pulled a dark denim skirt over a pair of tights, switching out my brother's shirt for one of my own and tying the front in a small knot to show off some of my stomach.

I slipped in my usual belt chain and shrugged on my Serpent jacket. I laced up my boots and made my way to the mirror to put on some light makeup.

"For someone who's a biker chick, you sure know how to dress." Jughead said as he watched me put on mascara. I chuckled.

"You know I have like two closets back at home. I take my fashion seriously." I said as I put on a sheer lipstick.  
"You're joking. Why so much?" He furrowed his brows.

"Well, if I'm gonna kick ass and scorch the earth before me, I have to look good while doing it." I was finished. He then stood up and we both headed into the hall.

"I wish I had that mindset." He said as we took hold of our bags and made our way out.

The cold breeze nipped at my exposed skin. It made me flash back to when I bumped into Sweet Pea that night. A small smile crept on my lips.

We were walking to school today and we cut corners through the Riverdale Family Cemetery. Our boots kicked through the thick snow and it added extra time to our arrival.

I wasn't paying attention and my brother had the audacity to throw a cold snowball at my back. I yelped.

"Jughead!" I let out as I felt the snow seep into my patch.  
"You fucker!" I laughed as I now bent down to make a snowball for myself. I aimed it right on his neck. Thus started our snow war.

"Beat that jerk!" I laughed as I ran away with a squeal.  
"Oh, it's on bitch!" He laughed backed as he went to make another ball.

***

We entered the school in a rush, it earned us a few looks as we wiped off the snow.

I stood tall as I looked around. The feedback of the intercom filled the air and it was Principal Weatherbee summoning Archie and Betty to his office.

"Sounds like my girlfriend is headed up to the big chair." I said, making Jughead scoff.  
"Very funny womanizer. See you at lunch." He said as we did our handshake before parting ways.

I found myself in the bathroom where I had it to myself. I sighed as I leaned over the sink.

My eyes darted to my knuckles and fingers. There was still some skin exposed from the fight.

I then looked at the medusa head that wrapped around my pointer finger. I closed my eyes and centered myself.

I knew coming back was a mistake. Mom warned me that I was somehow going to get involved with something much deeper, but there I go being a daddy's girl and now I'm fucked.

The door had swung open, breaking my thoughts as I looked up in the mirror to see who came in. My shoulders fell when I saw it was the town's redheaded she-devil, Cheryl Blossom.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Her voice chimed as she approached me.

I pushed up on my sleeves and went to wash my hands at the faucet. I really wasn't in the mood for fighting. I was even in a lesser mood to get into trouble.

"What's up ginger?" I said as I now turned to face her. Her eyes went to my hands holding onto the sink and she went a little frigid.

There was a little glint of fear in her eyes and I smirked as I ate it. It always excited me to see people become scared.

She went silent for a few seconds until the corner of her lips curled.

"You're Jughead's twin sister, right?" She asked. I crossed my arms with a sigh.  
"Cheryl, I'm sorry if my dad confessing to killing your brother caused you pain, but don't come picking fights with me because I guarantee you won't be looking pretty for a few days." I warned. She shook her head as if that wasn't the case.

"That day I slapped your brother and when you came to defend him instantly, it really stood out to me. It reminded me of when Jay-Jay used to always protect me." She said, stepping closer.

She pulled my arms apart and took my hands in hers with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." I sighed as I now put a hand out for her to take.

"Rhiannon Jones." I said as she looked at my hand and then at me. She saw I had dropped my tough girl act and she accepted me.  
"Cheryl Blossom." She said as she took it.

I couldn't help but feel for the poor girl. There was something about her that made me want to like her.

***

It was lunch now and I was sitting with Jughead and his friends again. Aside from Betty, I've come to grow close with Kevin.

I sat between him and my brother while Veronica and Archie sat on the opposite side. We were waiting for Betty to join as she came walking towards us from the lunch line.

"I told her I wouldn't do it. Not unless you guys are up there with us." She said as she set her tray down and plopped beside Jughead with a rush. We all looked at her confused.

"Do what Betts?" I asked as I bit into my burrito.  
"The Jubilee." Archie answered for her.

I exchanged looks between Kevin and Jughead and we raised our brows.

Between the two of them, they began to tell us about their talk with Mayor McCoy and Principal Weatherbee this morning.

They specifically wanted Betty to dismiss the series of unfortunate events that were happening in fair Riverdale.

"I appreciate the righteous indignation Betty, I do, but Jubilees aren't my thing." Jughead said. I nudged his arm at seeing Betty sadden at his reply.

"So? Rhiannon is going, right?" She asked, looking at me for back up. I nodded with a smile.  
"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and Jughead will be there." I replied, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"There it is, I certainly did not miss you coercing me to embarrass myself." He said as he looked at me with a small smile.

Archie and Betty chuckled as they knew what he was talking about. I smiled widely and pat his back.

"Oh come on Jug, it's just one night." I lingered. He sighed with a nod.

"How's your dad doing by the way? Did you guys get to see him?" Archie asked now.  
"Mayor McCoy wants dad to name names in exchange for a lesser sentence" Jughead began.

"What? Who's names?" Betty asked as she furrowed her brows.  
"Serpent names." I said now.

"Sheriff Keller thinks we're the ones dealing the drugs that Clifford Blossom brought into town." At this, Veronica and Archie looked at me uncomfortably. I chugged down some juice.

"Let's cut the white elephant in the room bullshit, shall we?" I said as I now gave them my full attention. There was a small fear shared between them. It was almost as if they got caught.

"If it kills you to know that you have a Serpent among you then you shouldn't have gotten involved." I took another sip of my juice.

"You should have just sat there and ate your food and let your parents be villains and town figures. That way, you can both continue to be the football jock and the new rich and hot cheerleader with daddy issues." The table went silent. I smiled sarcastically.

"Wow." Kevin let out as Veronica and Archie both held their tongues.

Veronica's jaw had clenched and I smirked. I'll read you to filth any day, rich girl.

"Besides _Archiekins_ , you've known me since first grade and now you're telling me that you didn't expect this as Jughead's sister?" I lingered. Veronica rolled her eyes in annoyance as she heard me use her pet name for him.

"Point taken." He said as he exchanged awkward glances with the raven girl beside him and relaxed. Jughead leaned his head back to laugh.

"Jesus christ sis." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"No offense but that was hot." Kevin said. I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand." Betty changed the subject.  
"Right, well, my dad says more and more drugs are hitting the streets." Kevin said.

"Relax Kev, this isn't _The Wire_." Jughead remarked with an eye roll.  
"If the Serpents were dealing, I would have heard something." I added.

I began to sort through the possibilities that someone may have been doing this long before I got here and long before when dad was still running.

"And meanwhile, Mayor McCoy hasn't said the words, Clifford or Blossom, in public. It's all about how the Serpents are the problem. The villains. It's outrageous. I'm writing an article about this, and not just for the Blue and Gold but for The Register. This is a town story." Betty said angrily.

Jughead turned to look at her in panic.

"Okay but as long as the article doesn't include my dad." He said. Betty shook her head.  
"No, it is going to be about your dad, Jug. It doesn't matter how many Jubilees Mayor McCoy throws, this town has changed. That needs to be acknowledged. Why are people so afraid of the truth?" I couldn't have said it any better myself.

"Speaking of the truth..." Veronica now said as she brought attention to herself.

I raised a brow as Archie looked at her in panic and giving her the "don't do it" eyes.

"Archie and I want to tell you..." She looked from Betty to Archie and motioned him to tell her. He sighed in defeat.  
"We've kissed a couple of times." He finally said and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Wait, I thought you guys were already together?" I said as the air got more uncomfortable. I felt Jughead nudge my arm.

"They're still endgame for me." Kevin whispered in my ear, making sure Jughead didn't hear him.

Wait, Betty got rejected by Archie? Holy shit, I really missed out on all the drama!

"It's okay, Vee." Betty chuckled nervously.  
"I appreciate you being honest with me but I'm with Jughead now." She said, looking over to Jughead with the biggest smile and he gave her one in return. I got soft.

"Screw Barchie. My Bughead heart." I whispered to Kevin now and he giggled. **(a/n: No this isn't Barchie slander)**

"If you guys want to be together, I'm happy for you." She finished. Her friends sighed in relief.  
"Thanks, Bee." Veronica said with a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks, Betty." Archie added as he shared looks with her.

I watched as there was a tiny sense of hurt in her eyes but she managed. Did she still have feelings for Archie? I shook the thought away and then went to stand.

"I'm out losers, it's getting too sweet in here for my taste. Later." I said as I pat Jughead and Kevin on their shoulders.

I took hold of my bag and food tray and went to throw the leftovers.

"Where are you going?" Jughead asked. I spun around to pretend to hold a cigarette.  
"I'm gonna wake up the cancer dear brother!" I let out as he shook his head disapprovingly.

I spun around on my heel and went to the doors that lead outside into the quad. My heels clicked as I made my way through the small alleyway where it lead down to a gated area.

I pulled out my phone instead and unlocked it to type away at a message.

**Sweet Pea 💚**   
**Me: Ditch class for Sweetwater River?**   
**Sweet Pea: Thought you'd never ask. Meet you at the Wyrm?**

I lightly chuckled before throwing my bag over and climbing up the gate. I put one foot in a single hole and then pushed up.

I reached the top and I swung my leg over, jumping off to land. I took hold of my bag again and then made a run for it out the parking lot, making it onto the street to walk home.

I reached Sunnyside in no time as I cut corners through the cemetery.

I ditched my school bag and took hold of my bike helmet. I clasped it on and hopped on my bike and went to the Wyrm.

I walked into the Wyrm in search of Sweet Pea. I looked over to the arcade machines where I thought I would find him playing MK but he wasn't there.

I walked deeper into the bar to look but I was surprised by someone wrapping their arms around me.

"Hello, gorgeous." His voice filled my ears and I chuckled.  
"Hey, sexy." I greeted him as I looked up to see Sweet Pea's face only a few inches away from mine. I smiled.

"How was school?" He asked. I scrunched my face unsure.  
"A little awkward but bearable." I replied as he chuckled.

"What about with your dad?"  
"No change. He's still locked up but for other reasons now." I sighed as he furrowed his brows.  
"I'm sorry darlin'." He said as he took hold of my chin. I felt my cheeks heat up and my breathing had lowered.

"What about you? How was the drop?" I asked now.

We both made our way out where we found our bikes.

"Piece of cake, we got some leftovers for fun. The younger Serpents plan to have a kickback at the quarry to share. You should come." He said. I chuckled.  
"Alright but let's go see if the ice is good enough to cross." I said as he tossed me his helmet.

He was going to let me ride with him. I clasped it on and then swung my leg over to wrap my arms around his abdomen.

He turned on his bike, revved up the engine, and rode us out to Sweetwater River. It wasn't far from the Wyrm so we got there in less than ten minutes.

He parked by a few trees within the small dirt trail he went through. We walked through the snow-covered ground, our hands touching and lacing with each other smoothly.

They felt nice together. His hand was much bigger than mine but they felt right.

"You wear so many rings." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I scoffed.  
"I'll add more just to make it harder for you to hold my hand." I teased. He laughed.  
"My hand is bigger than yours! I can handle it perfectly fine." I giggled.

We reached the frozen lake and stood in front of it. We looked around and noticed it still seemed too thin to cross.

Our hands separated and he took a few steps forward to check. While he did this, I took a few steps back and leaned down carefully to make a snowball.

Once I had a good size, I threw it. The snow smashed against his leather jacket, making something out of place to the world look so beautiful.

"Oh okay, so I see you want war." He said as he turned to look at me with an evil smile. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned to run.  
"No! I take it back! I'm sorry!" I yelped, struggling to get away.

"Oh-ho, no way! Get back here!" He shouted as I turned to see him running after me. He had a ball in his hand and threw it at me, missing.

"Fuck! Stop moving!" He laughed. I made a turn and he almost slipped as he threw another snowball at me.

"No, Sweet Pea!" I laughed as I avoided another hit.  
"You asked it for it, Jones." He finally caught me.

His arms wrapped around my waist. I squealed as he picked me up to throw me in the snow but he ended up slipping, taking me down with him.

We both hit the snowy hard surface. I fell on top of him as we shared a laugh.

Our eyes met and he held my face in his hand. His thumb grazed my cheek and he lightly smiled before bringing me in for a kiss.


End file.
